Who are you? It's Complicated
by Milkamoo97
Summary: How will Sonny's cast mates and Chad react when they find out about her real name, famous past and siblings.
1. Chapter 1I miss you

**Who are you? It's complicated.**

**Chapter one.**

**~I miss you~**

"Munroe"

"Cooper"

"C'mon I told you it is Dylan Cooper!" Chad whined.

"Whatever I have to go rehearse" Sonny replied.

Chad gasped "Chuckle City rehearses? I thought you guys were meant to be naturally funny!"

He saw the look on her face and he loved it! Chad always loved to just push her buttons. But today Sonny didn't fight back and just walked away.

**Sonny's POV**

'Why is Chad so annoying?' I thought to myself when suddenly my phone started ringing..."Mooooooo"

"Hello?" I answered

"Demi? Demi is that you? Please don't hang up it is Robert I just want to talk I haven't heard your voice in ages!"

"Sorry Rob, I don't have time to talk anymore I'm super busy!"I told him hoping he would just give in and hang up.

"Please Demz, you're always busy, I just want to see you and talk to you. Where are you? I miss you!" he replied.

"Fine! Like I keep on telling you call Marshall director of So Random! And then we can arrange to meet and for the record I do miss you Big Bro!" I answered and then I hung up I didn't want to hear his sweet talk trying to get me to move back. I know he lives in Hollywood now but I've been under his nose and he hasn't even noticed me which I guess is good in some ways and I love my life here now' I thought to myself walking to rehearsal.

**Roberts POV**

"I miss you too Lil Sis" but she had already hung up.

I sighed to myself and started wondering why my little sister was so annoying! She runs away from her family her friends and then we finally get back in contact and she is busy all of the time! If only I knew where she was and who is this Marshall guy and is so random some sort of show? I was so busy in my thoughts I didn't hear Emmett enter.

"Hey Man, heard from Demi yet?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied "I just got off the phone with her"

"Well that's good what did she say" he asked.

"I tried to get her to tell me where she was but she keeps on saying 'I'm busy phone Marshall and maybe we can meet up'" I replied.

"Did she give any hints to who Marshall was? Or where he worked which could lead to her?" he asked.

I thought for a couple of minutes and then a huge smile came on my face "She said that Marshall was the director of So Random! That means she must be on So random!" I told him getting really excited. All I could think was 'I'm going to find my sister!"

Then Alice walked in- or should I say dance in.

"Hey Rob what's got you so excited?" She asked.

I couldn't answer I was just so happy in my little world.

"We think we have found Demi" Emmett replied for me.

Alice's face lit up and she ran to go and tell the others.

**Later that day.**

"Okay everyone on the sofa" Carlisle said.

Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and I sat on the sofa as Carlisle started to tell us his news.

"Me and Jasper have done some research on So random and we have found out that is filmed at Condor Studios-"

Before he could finish I interrupted "She has been under our noses all this time!"

"Please let me finish Robert" Carlisle said firmly and calmly before carrying on "Thank you we also found out that the director of the show is Marshall Pike but there is only one problem."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

He let out a sigh and said "There is no-one called Demi Cullen at the studio but there is a girl who looks exactly like her and her name is Sonny Munroe and that is who we are going to visit!"


	2. Chapter 2 Taylor!

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter two**

**~Taylor?~**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own anything**** :( **

**Enjoy the story :) **

**With the Cullens**

"Hey is everybody ready to go?" Alice shouted. She couldn't wait to see her best-friend sister again! She also couldn't wait to go shopping with her!

"I'm ready!" Rosalie shouted while running towards Alice. She loved her sister and was actually happy for once.

KNOCK KNOCK

Alice opened the door and saw Taylor standing there.

"What are you doing here Taylor?" she asked.

"Okay, don't kill me Alice; I just came to see if you had heard from Demi yet?"

"We have! We're going to see her in the next few minutes!" she answered getting excited.

"What! Really? Can I come please?" he asked.

"I don't think so" Rosalie answered for her.

Rob came running down the stairs to see who Alice and Rosalie were talking to when he saw Taylor.

"What are you doing here Taylor?" he asked.

"I've heard from these two that all of you are going to see Demi and I was asking if I could go to!" Taylor replied.

"Sorry but only me and Emmett are going to go and see Demi because if we all go then there will be too many questions and there is too many of us anyway!" Rob explained.

"WHAT!" shouted the two girls.

**Sonny's POV**

I walked into the prop house and saw everyone enjoying themselves. Nico and Grady were playing video games, Zora was taking her daily nap in her sarcophagus and Tawni was looking at herself in her mirror.

'Nothing can go wrong today' I thought to myself when America's jerk-throb, Chad Dylan Cooper, walked in to the prop house. Thought to soon I guess.

**Chad's POV**

I walked into the prop house and I was super nervous. Normally I wouldn't be but today was different. Today was the day that I was going to ask out Sonny. Tawni gave me some tips but none of them helped with my nerves. 'Come on Chad you are the greatest actor of our generation you can do this' I thought to myself. I walked over to Sonny and she didn't seem too happy to see me. Surprise surprise!

"Hey Sonny" I said.

She looked up at me and said "Hey Chad, What's up?"

"Can I talk to you alone please?" I asked.

She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes and I was afraid that she was going to say no but she nodded and followed me out of the room.

"So Chad what do you need?" She asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck, she knew I was nervous. 'Ok Chad, just say it if she rejects you it doesn't matter! Wait what am I thinking? Yes it does!'

"Erm, I...was...wondering if you...would like to...go out tonight or something."

I looked at her hoping she would say yes.

**Sonny's POV**

'OMG! Did Chad just ask me out?' I thought to myself. I looked in his eyes about to give him an answer but I got lost in them...again!

"Errr...Sonny?"

"Oh sorry! Yes I would love to go out with you tonight" I answered giving him my famous smile. He smiled back and said "I'll pick you up at eight"

What did you think? Thank you every one for my reviews on the last chapter I hope you enjoyed this one too! Please tell me what you thought :)


	3. Chapter 3 Date night

**Who are you? It's complicated **

**Chapter 3**

**~Date night~ **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews :) I'll try to make my stories longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonny with a chance or twilight or the dress! **

**7:30 in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.**

"Tawni!" Sonny shouted.

"What? And you don't need to shout I'm over here!" she shouted back at Sonny.

"Sorry, but I have a date tonight with Chad and I need your help finding the perfect dress!" she explained.

"Well you have come to the right person!" Tawni said while running into Sonny's closet and looking for dresses.

**10 minutes later.**

"Right you are going to borrow one of my dresses because we are running out of time and I still need to do your hair and make-up!" Tawni shouted.

"Okay are you sure Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"Yes now go put this dress and these shoes on!" She ordered and Sonny did what she said.

A few minutes later Sonny came out wearing a black dress and black high heels.

"Thank you Tawni this dress is perfect!" Sonny said while hugging Tawni.

"My bubble!" Tawni said while pulling away from the hug and showing her imaginary bubble "And yes you look great!"

Sonny had a huge smile on her face.

"Ok now it is time for hair and make-up then you will look gorgeous!" Tawni explained while pushing Sonny into a chair.

**Chad's POV**

I was getting nervous and I only had half an hour to get ready! "Think Chad, Think! " I thought to myself. I needed to find the perfect outfit to wear. I knew I needed to wear a suit but what one! I need this date to be perfect and it needs to be special.

**5 minutes later.**

I decided to go with the classic black tusk and a thin black tie.

"Time to do my hair" I thought out loud.

I went over to my mirror and started on my hair. I put it in its parting and then I made it look a little bit scruffy. I heard in Tween Weekly that girls that guys hair like that so I tried it out!

I looked at the clock and it was already 7:55 I got up grabbed the roses I brought for her and then I ran out the door to Sonny's dressing room.

**Tawni's POV**

I finished Sonny's hair and make-up and she looked beautiful.

"Thank-you Tawni" she said and she was about to hug me when she stopped herself and carried on smiling.

"You're welcome" I said then I went over and hugged her.

"I thought you didn't hug anyone?" she asked.

"I guess it is opposite day! You are going out with Chad and I'm hugging people" I answered.

She laughed and stood up to go get her purse.

"Wow Tawni these are killer heels are you sure I can't wear my converses?" she asked me.

I glared at her she knew how much I hated those converses so I just shook my head and replied "No! Your converses have been hidden tonight and you are not getting them back till tomorrow!"

She sighed and nodded.

"Knock Knock" Chad said while walking in.

"Hey Chad" Sonny said.

"Hey...wow you look...wow!" Chad replied.

"Thanks you look good too!" She said.

'They look so good together' I thought to myself. If I said that out loud people would have thought I cared! When I don't.

**Chad's POV**

'Don't get nervous, don't get nervous Chad' I kept thinking to myself when I was walking to Sonny's dressing room. When I got there I casually walked in while saying knock knock. I saw Sonny turn around and she looked beautiful!

"Hey Chad" she said to me with her cute smile. Stupid cute!

All I could say was wow!

'Smooth Chad real smooth'

"You look good too!" she replied back to me.

I looked over at Blondie and it looked like she was thinking...hmmm must have been a trick of the eye.

I looked back at sonny and asked "Shall we go m'lady?" and held out my arm.

She chuckled and took my arm and we headed out towards my limo.

When we got to the limo I opened the door for her and she got in. The driver already knew where to go so he just started driving.

"So where are we going?" she asked me.

"It's a surprise!" I told her.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad is being so sweet! He gave me roses and now he is surprising me! I wonder where we are going.

"So sonny can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"Yeah what's up?" I replied.

"So I was wondering, what made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well we have been enemies and I have wanted to ask you out for a while now but I thought you didn't like me but when you said yes I was really happy!" he explained to me.

"Awww Chad, I have always liked you but it's the sweet side I like, like the way your acting tonight" I said while smiling.

That made him smile.

"I love your smile" I accidentally said out loud he looked at me and I blushed. I bet I was as red as a tomato.

"You do? I love your smile!" he told me.

I blushed even more I couldn't believe that the Chad Dylan cooper was telling me this but then the limo driver had to ruin it by saying

"Sir we have arrived"

"Okay thank you." He replied and then turned to me.

"Close your eyes" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It is part of the surprise" he replied.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good now make sure you don't peek!" he said and I let out a chuckle.

I sat there with my eyes closed and he opened my door and helped me up.

"Ok don't freak out I'm going to put my hands over your eyes" he told me and did exactly that.

"Darn! That ruins my chances to peek" I said jokingly and we both laughed.

It felt so right when we were laughing.

"Ok open your eyes...now!"

I opened my eyes and saw that we were at my favourite place...

"The beach!" I shouted "Chad how did you know this is my favourite place to be?" I asked him with a huge smile on my face.

"Tawni told me" he said.

Of course Tawni!

"Follow me" he said.

He led me to the mini pier and at the end of it there was a table with two chairs and food on it.

"Wow Chad this is beautiful" I told him.

"I'm glad you like it!" he said.

"Like it? I love it!" I said and hugged him.

He hugged back and I felt that Chad could be the one. With his perfect blonde hair and his sparkly blue eyes.

**With the Cullens **

"I'm sorry guys but it looks like none of us are going to see Demi tonight!" Rob explained.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because we have spent all day arguing on who is going to go and it is now night time and she is not going to be at the studios now!" Robert shouted.

"Sorry!" said everyone.

"Ok Me, Emmett and Taylor are going to see Demi tomorrow and that is final!" Rob told everyone.

They all agreed even Alice, she wasn't too happy about it but she knew that she would be seeing her soon.

**With Sonny and Chad**

"Thanks had this evening has been great" said Sonny.

"That's good, let's take a walk on the beach" he said and they both got up and went on the sand.

"Sonny can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure" she answered.

"Ok I like you and I mean I really like you and I'm just going to come out and say this so...Sonny will you be my girlfriend?"

Sonny stood there for a couple of seconds and a huge smile spread across her face "I'd love to be your girlfriend Chad" she answered and then hugged him.

"Yes" he shouted and span her around.

They both laughed and then he picked her up and said "Time to go now Sonshine"

"Sonshine?"

"Yeah it is now my nickname for you" Chad said smiling because he was proud of his intelligence.

Sonny laughed and then asked "What can I call you?"

"Hmmm whatever you want as long as we are together I don't mind"

They both smiled and got in the limo.

They got to Sonny's apartment and Chad walked her up.

"Thanks for today it was the best!"She said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I had a great time too but do I only get a kiss on the cheek?" he asked while pouting.

"Fine"

Channy kiss!

"Fine"

"Good" replied Sonny.

"Good"

After that Sonny closed her door and Chad turned around to go home with a big smile on his face.

**There you go there is Chapter 3! Hope you liked it please tell me what you thought! Also please tell me if I should put the Cullens as vampires in the story because I'm not sure! Hehe :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4 demi?

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter 4!**

**~Demi?~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :( Sooooo sad!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while went shopping yesterday :) **

**Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to mee! **

**On to the story...**

**Previously...**

**Channy Kiss!**

"**Fine"**

"**Good" **

"**Good"**

**After that Sonny closed the door and Chad turned around to go home with a big smile on his face.**

**The next day.**

**Sonny's POV**

I walked into my dressing room when I was suddenly attacked by Tawni.

"How did it go?" Tawni asked.

"Well I should tell you that I don't kiss and tell" I replied. I loved pushing her buttons on subjects like these.

"Tell me or I'll attack your toes with the pink nail varnish and hide your converses" she threatened.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would" she said about to turn away.

"Alright Tawni come over here and I'll tell you everything!" I told her.

She came running over and sat on my chair.

"But first give me my converses and the evil nail varnish"

She handed them over and I started telling her what happened the night before.

"It was the perfect night, he took me to the beach, and then we had dinner on the mini pier it was the best."

"Awww, Chad is a romantic. Ha Zora owes me 10 dollars." Tawni said.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Well I told everyone that you were going on a date with Chad and Zora said 'I bet he isn't romantic' and I said 'I bet he is' and so we betted 10 dollars."

"Wow you guys really need to get out more!" I told her while laughing.

"Ha ha very funny now come on I'm hungry" She said and walked out the door. I decided to follow her to the canteen.

When we got there Nico, Grady and Zora were sitting at our usual table I went over there and sat down. I watched Tawni and Zora fight over ten dollars when suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" the person asked.

"Hmmm possibly the greatest actor of our generation?" I asked.

"You guessed correctly" Chad said and sat next to me. I laughed at him. We both leaned in and kissed.

"Sonny!" Nico shouted

"What?" I asked.

"You are kissing the enemy!" Grady said.

"No I'm kissing my boyfriend" Sonny answered.

Chad smiled when she said that and put his arm around her.

**With the Cullens.**

**Robert's POV**

"Emmett, Taylor get over here I have a plan" I shouted.

They both came running and stopped in front of me.

"What's the plan bro?" Emmett asked.

"Okay, Emmett me and you are going to go hunting and we will be back in a couple of hours then after that we'll come back here and we will go to Condor Studios" I explained.

"Wait, hold up why do you have to go hunting" Taylor asked me.

"Well we don't want to kill Demi and her friends!" I told him.

"Good point I'll see you in a couple of hours"

"Right let's go" I said.

**2 hours later**

"Taylor are you ready to go?" I called.

"Yeah" He shouted while running down the stairs.

"Dude, don't you own a shirt?"I asked him.

"Look Robert, when you have an eight-pack this great you have to show it off!" he explained.

"Fine let's go"

**Sonny's POV**

I was on my way back to the prop house to meet everyone when Marshall came running up to me.

"Sonny!" he shouted.

"What is wrong Marshall?" I asked him.

"Your brother! He is coming to see you he just called me" he replied.

Marshall was the only one who knew I was Demi.

"I'm going to have to tell everyone who I am before they come!" I said to Marshall.

He nodded and said "It's the best thing to do!"

I ran to the prop house. I saw Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni.

"Everyone I have to tell you something, where is Chad?" I asked getting panicked.

"Calm down Sonshine I'm right here" he said.

"Right everyone I'm not who you think I am..." I started explaining.

"What do you mean?" Zora asked.

Before I could answer I could hear voices saying ' She is in there'

Suddenly Robert, Taylor and Emmett burst through the doors.

"Demi?"

**Hehe I'm ending it there. Pleaseee review! It will mean a lot to me and I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer :) Tell me if there is anything you want me to add and I'll try my best! **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 Be Quiet!

**Who are you? It's complicated.**

**Chapter 5**

**Heyy guys, here is the next chapter :) Thank you for all your reviews, all of you are great! I'm going to try 2 chapters a day until it is finished but it might not happen hehe I'm going to try and finish it before Friday but if not I'll finish it after Friday :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Sonny with a chance or Twilight. **

**Previously**

**Robert, Taylor and Emmett burst through the doors.**

"**Demi?" **

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at my brothers and Taylor and I turned back to my cast who all had confused expressions on their faces.

"Guys as I said before I need to tell you something" I told them.

"What is it Sonny?" Nico asked.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this but..."

Before I could finish Tawni interrupted "You are not leaving are you? You can't leave you are my best friend and Zora doesn't let me do her make-up!"

"Hey! I don't let you do it because I don't wear it!" Zora shouted.

"Calm down Z," Nico said "Carry on Sonny"

Chad came and stood next to me with his arm around my waist pulling me into a side hug. I smiled and then continued "Okay I'm not who you think I am..." but I was interrupted by Grady.

"She is a spy!" he shouted.

"What?" I shouted back.

"You said..."

"I know what I said but I am not a spy and please can everyone stop interrupting me! I am trying to tell you something important and you are not listening!" I shouted.

"Ok everyone let's be quiet so Sonny can carry on" Chad said.

"Thanks Chad"

I took a deep breath...

**Alice's POV**

"Carlisle!" I shouted.

He came running down the stairs "What's wrong Alice is she here yet?"

"No but when are they going to be back? I can't tell because that dog is there with them and they know he blocks my vision!" I whined.

Jasper came down and stood next to me. I was calm when he was around but that is because of his mood control.

"Don't worry they'll be back soon" He said. His face was calm but I knew he was excited. You don't need to be Robert to find that out!

My thoughts were confusing me. I was glad that Rob wasn't here because he would have listened to my thoughts and right now they were thinking bad things about werewolves. They annoyed me so much! They think they are tougher and faster and better! Well they are not. Vampires are faster than them and stronger we even proved it a couple of months ago! The dogs may be better because they don't have to drink blood but we need to feed too but not as often as they do!

"Alice!" Carlisle shouted snapping his fingers in my face.

"What?" I shouted back

"Sorry we thought you were having a vision because you were just staring into space doing pulling that face you pull when you have one" He explained.

"Sorry I was just thinking" I said.

**Sonny's POV**

I have tried to tell everyone about my life for 30 minutes now but Zora and Tawni are fighting about make-up Nico and Grady are fighting about spies. Chad was the only one trying to listen.

"Everybody be quiet!" I yelled.

They all looked at me and I smiled.

"I..."

'MOOOOO'

I looked down and my phone was ringing. Everybody started fighting again. I sighed and answered my phone.

"Hello"

"Hey kiddo, it is Marshall I was just wondering if you had told everyone yet?" he asked.

"I'm trying to tell everyone but they just keep on interrupting me and then they start fighting."

"Is your brother there?"

"Yeah Robert, Emmett and Taylor are here."

"Ok I'll come down there to help you make everyone be quiet"

"Ok see you in a minute Marshall bye"

I hung up and then somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and saw that it was Robert.

"Demi?" he asked.

"Yeah big bro it is me" I answered and he hugged me. I pulled away from the hug when Marshall came in with a whistle.

"Hello Robert nice to meet you" Marshall said.

"Nice to meet you too sir"

"You might want to cover your ears for the next few seconds.

Marshall blew the whistle and everyone was quiet.

"Everyone listen up! Sonny has something important to say and I want no-one to say another word until she has finished. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and then I felt someone squeeze my hand. I looked up and saw that it was Chad I smiled at him and then began my story.

"Before I began I have to introduce a few people"

I pointed at each of them as I said there names.

"This is Robert Cullen, This is Emmett Cullen and this is Taylor Black"

I took a deep breath and then said "My real name is Demi Cullen"

Everyone gasped including Chad but he still held my hand.

"I'm sorry for lying to you guys but I thought I left Demi behind" I explained and a single tear started falling down my cheek. Chad wiped it away and pulled me into a hug and then said "I don't care if you are Sonny Munroe or Demi Cullen you will always be my Sonshine"

I smiled and we both were about to kiss each other until Taylor pulled Chad away and Robert pulled me away.

"Hey!" we both shouted.

"Thank you!" everyone else shouted.

"Sorry guys but I'm a bit of an over protective brother" Robert explained.

"A bit?" I said sarcastically.

We all laughed and Taylor and Robert let me and Chad go and we kissed.

"Demi, we have to ask you something and I think you should say yes because Alice will hunt you down if you say no but will you move back in with us? We promise we won't be too over protective and you can still come to your job and everything!" Emmett said.

"I would love to guys, are you sure you want me back though?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"And Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady do you still want me on the show?" I asked.

"YES!" they all shouted in unison.

We all laughed and had a group hug.

"Marshall is it ok if Demi had a half-day today? I'm sure the family want to see her since it has been so long" Robert explained.

"Yeah sure" Marshall answered.

"Rob you know you love me" I sang.

"Yes" he said he already knew what I was thinking since he could read minds but he couldn't say no in front of everyone./

"Can my cast and Chad come with us to see the family?" I asked.

Everyone smiled.

"Fine" he said.

"Wait I don't get a say in this?" Taylor asked.

"No because you don't live in my house and you annoy me!" Rob told Taylor.

"But I'm your wife's best friend so I come over whenever I want which is exactly the same as living there!" Taylor explained.

"Whatever you still don't get a say in the matter" Rob said

"Fine" Taylor answered.

**Eeeepp! I hope you liked it :) Took forever to write! Hehe I will try to post the next one soon! Pleasee review I really want to know what you thought! **


	6. Chapter 6 thank you

**Who are you? It's complicated.**

**Chapter 6**

**~Thank you~**

**Heyy everyone! Please review! I need to know what you think of the story! **

**Sonny's POV**

We all left the prop house, luckily Rob and Emmett had brought their cars. Rob had his silver Volvo and Emmett had brought his car. Me, Tawni and Zora went into Rob's car. Nico, Grady, Taylor and Chad went into Emmett's car. His car was cooler 'must be a boy thing' I thought to myself.

"How did I end up driving with only girls?" Rob asked.

"Well you wouldn't let me or Tawni drive and the boys decided to go with Emmett" I explained while laughing.

"I remember" he laughed.

After a few minutes we got there. I was worried that Rob was driving too fast and would blow his cover but Tawni and Zora didn't notice.

Emmett's car pulled up a couple of seconds later and we all got out and walked to the front of the house.

"Wow" everybody said except for Rob, Emmett and Taylor.

"This looks exactly like our house in Forks!" I said.

"Well when you have an architect like Esme you can have any house you want!" Emmett laughed.

"Of course"

"Let's go inside!" Tawni shouted.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Never mind"

Rob heard what I thinking and we both starting laughing. They all turned round to see what we were laughing at but when we didn't tell them they just went inside.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Alice shouted.

Everyone came running down the stairs and were confused when there was a bunch of people standing there.

"Ok where is Demi?" Rosalie asked getting annoyed.

"Calm down honey she is right here" Emmett answered while going to stand next to her.

I went through the door and said "Actually I'm right here guys"

Alice ran at me and hugged me "Come on Demz, we have to go shopping!"

Then Rosalie came and hugged me "She can't go shopping with just you!"

"Why?" Alice whined.

They both started fighting when Jasper came in and calmed them.

"Sorry guys, I'll spend time with you later I have to show my friends around!" I explained.

"Fine, but we should get to know your friends! I'm Alice" she said.

"Yeah, and I'm Rosalie"

"Wow, you are beautiful!" Nico said.

She smiled and Emmett started getting jealous and said "Dude she's my wife"

"Sorry" Nico said and looked down.

"It's cool"

"I'm Jasper."

Bella came running in shouting "Demi, Rob your back!"

She ran at me and hugged me.

"Good to see you again Bells" I said.

"Wait doesn't your husband get a hug?" Rob asked Bella while pouting.

"Ok then come here"

They hugged.

Then Chad hugged me from behind and I looked up at him and laughed.

"Hey Demi" Esme said as she gracefully walked down the stairs with Carlisle by her side.

"Everyone this is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle" I explained.

"I thought you were adopted?" Zora said.

"I am but Esme and Carlisle adopted me so therefore they are my mother and father" I explained.

"Oh right"

"Who are these people?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh right these are Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora and my boyfriend Chad" I said.

"Hello everyone, would you like to stay for dinner?" Esme asked.

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

**1 hour later.**

I saw my friends and family getting on perfectly and it made me super happy.

Rosalie and Tawni were talking about being pretty. Alice and Zora were talking about weird things. No surprise there! Grady was talking to Jasper. Nico was talking to Emmett and Chad was talking to Robert.

"Your boyfriend seems nice" Bella said to me.

"Yeah he is really sweet!" I said to her.

"That's good. So are you moving back in?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

"That's good. I missed you." She said.

"Awww I missed you too sis!" I replied and hugged her.

She hugged back.

"Dinner everyone" Esme called.

We all walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"We will leave you guys alone while you eat" Carlisle said.

"Oh before I forget, Demi can I have your keys to your apartment I'll go get your stuff" Rob explained.

"Sure" I threw him my keys.

He read my thoughts and smiled at me.

_In my thoughts._

_Thank you for everything Rob. Make sure you tell the others._

I smiled back at him and they all left.

"So, Sonny or Demi? What do we call you?" Tawni asked

"Ermm, I don't mind. Actually I'm not sure. Do you guys want to call me Sonny or Demi?"

"Sonny" they said in unison.

"Ok, then to you I'm officially Sonny, to everyone else Demi!" I explained while laughing.

We had a great time and were laughing about everything.

A few hours later Esme came in and said "It is getting late would you guys like to stay the night?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"You can borrow our clothes to sleep in" Emmett said.

"Ok, thank you!" everyone shouted.

"I'll be 2 seconds" I said and ran out after my family.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for everything and I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Rob asked me.

"Well when I ran away and I put you through all that trouble, I just thought that you didn't need me"

"Oh Demi we are always going to need you, you're family!" Alice said.

We had a group hug and then I went back to the others.

"Wow Sonny, your family are awesome!" Nico said.

"Yeah" I replied with a big smile.

Chad looked at me, came up to me and hugged me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Sonny we have a question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to" Zora said.

"Okay, shoot" I said.

"What happened? I mean like why were you and your family split up?" she asked.

"Well a few years ago, I kinda...ran away" I answered.

"What? Why would you run away?" Grady asked?

"Well I thought that my family didn't need me so I just went" I said.

"Promise that you won't do that to us!" Chad said.

"I promise never to run away again" I said.

We kissed and everyone groaned.

"Oh get over it!" we both shouted.

**Hehe I'm stopping it there :) Hope you liked it and PLEASE review! Please I really want to know what you thought! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Who are you?

**Who are you? It's complicated.**

**Chapter 7**

**~Who are you Sonny? ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :( Pleaseee review guys!**

**Previously**

"**Oh get over it!" Chad and Sonny shouted.**

**2 weeks later **

**Chad's POV**

I decided to surprise Sonny today by going to pick her up and take her to work. She did have her own car that she could drive and it was cooler than mine but hey I can give my girlfriend a ride to work...in her car!

I laughed at myself. Finally I got to Sonny's house after getting lost about 7 times.

I parked outside her house and walked to the front door. I let myself in while saying "Knock Knock"

Her family had got used to me doing that but probably not this early in the morning.

"Hello?" I shouted.

Alice ran down the stairs. It looked like she ran down really fast and when I say fast I mean inhuman fast! "Hello Chad, what are you doing here?" she asked. I noticed worry in her eyes and then I noticed her eyes were golden like a butterscotch topaz.

"Chad?" she said.

I realized that I had been staring into her eyes. "Oh sorry, I was going to give Sonny a surprise lift to work, I would have been here earlier but I got lost...about 7 times" I explained.

We both laughed.

"I'll go get them for you" she said.

She ran up the stairs but it seemed faster than any human could go...even Bolt!

Then I heard shouting. It sounded like Robert and Alice.

"Couldn't you have seen him coming?" Robert yelled probably forgetting I was here.

"Shut up Rob, he is down stairs and no I couldn't see him coming because you guys decided to let that dog stay here and you know he messes up my vision!" Alice shouted back.

"I didn't let him stay here it was Bella and I do anything to make her happy" Rob said but quieter this time.

"Just go get Demi, she needs to get to work and Rosalie has been doing her hair and make-up for half an hour!" Alice said.

"I wouldn't complain about that you spent an hour deciding what she was going to wear this morning" Rob laughed.

"Just shut up and go" she said.

"Ok, and can you please try and keep your thoughts to yourself I really don't care what you think about Taylor and his pack" he told Alice.

"Whatever" she said back to him.

My brain was hurting from all the thinking I was doing.

'_Vision? Thoughts? Taylor and his pack?'_

Sonny came running down the stairs looking beautiful. I was just staring into space with a confused face.

All I could think was '_Is she hiding something from me?'_

"Hey Chad? Hello earth to Chad!" Sonny said while waving her hand in my face.

"Oh sorry, wow you look beautiful!" I said.

"Thank you" she replied.

"So you want to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she answered

We both walked out of the door and then I finally got the courage to ask her something.

"Sonny you know you love me" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes" she said looking worried.

"Can I drive your car to work?" I asked her and did my puppy dog face.

"Awww ok then" she said.

"Yes!" I shouted.

We walked to her red Porsche carrera gt. **(I'll put the link to the car on my profile) **

"Wow I love your car but I love you more" I said to her.

She smiled and we kissed. It felt so right and I was glad that she was mine.

I opened the door for her and she got in. Then I ran round to the other side and said "Can I have the keys please"

"Hmm" she hummed. She loved teasing me.

"Pleaseee" I whined while pouting.

"Okay then" she said and gave me the keys.

I started the car and we were on our way to work.

"So sonny, I was wondering if you would like to go to the park after work."

She looked and me and smiled "The park is my second favourite place to go! How did you know?" she asked.

"Well Rob might have mentioned it"

We both laughed when she said "I would love to, it would be good to get out of the house for a while"

After a few minutes we got there.

I opened the door for her and she got out.

"Thanks Chad today was a nice surprise" she laughed.

I smiled back at her. We walked into the studio and started our long day at work. I couldn't wait to go to the park with Sonny after. I will finally be able to ask her about her family.

'_I don't want to upset her but I need to know'_ I told myself over and over.

**Sonny's POV**

**In her dressing room with Tawni.**

'_I wonder if Chad heard Rob and Alice's fight this morning' _I thought to myself _'I'm going to have to tell him. He has to know some time, I'll tell him at the park tonight'_ I thought to myself. _'I'll tell him if he brings anything up about this morning'_

"Sonny" Tawni shouted.

"What?" I said.

"Who did your make-up this morning?" she asked.

"Rosalie" I answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah Alice helped but it was mostly Rosalie" I explained.

"Cool! I'm going to have to ask her for some tips!" she said.

"You can come over tomorrow if you want?" I said.

"Cool!" she replied.

"**So random cast to stage please"**

"Let's go" Tawni said while running out the door. I ran after her.

**Lunch time.**

**In the Canteen.**

**Chad's POV**

I entered the canteen and saw Sonny and her cast at their table laughing about something. I decided to go sit next to Sonny. We haven't seen each other since this morning.

"Hello m'lady" I said while sitting next to her and putting my arm around her shoulders.

She laughed and put her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Chad we haven't seen each other since this morning!" she said.

"I know it's been too long!" I said.

We both laughed and then kissed.

Tawni coughed and then said "Excuse me, but please can you not kiss in front of us!"

"Sorry Tawni but I haven't seen my Sonshine in ages!" I explained.

"Wow you actually know my name" She said.

"I know but Blondie does fit better..."

"Ugh! And I thought you were actually nice!" Tawni shouted.

"Calm down Tawn, he is only playing" Nico said trying to calm down an angry Tawni.

"NO! My name is Tawni" she shouted.

"Tawni! Calm down look here is a new tube of Coco Moco Coco!" Zora said waving the lipstick in front of her face.

Tawni calmed down and grabbed the lipstick and her mirror.

"Nice one Z" Sonny said.

"Yeah I knew it would calm her down. I know what calms everyone down!"

"Really?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, Cheese calms Grady, Lipstick calms Tawni, Hats calm Nico and Chad calms you down" she explained to Sonny.

"Right" Sonny said. She was blushing and smiling.

"Wait what calms me down?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were here but Sonny calms you down or if you look at your hair in the mirror" She said.

"Oh that is interesting" I said. I'm sure my cheeks were redder than Sonny's!

They all laughed and starting joking around. I must admit I laughed a couple of times. The whole time I was holding Sonny and she was smiling.

**After work.**

**Chad's POV (still hehe)**

I walked to Sonny's dressing room. We were going to the park and I was nervous. It wasn't our first date or anything like that but I needed to know what was going on with her family and I was so confused this morning. I just need her to clear my thoughts.

"Knock Knock" I said while entering her dressing room. She was sitting on Tawni's chair and looked up at me "Hey Chad ready to go?" she asked.

"Defiantly" I replied.

She got up and we held hands to her car.

"So do you want to drive or do you want me to?" She asked.

"I'll drive" I said with a smile. She laughed and gave me her keys.

We got in the car and drove to the park.

When we got there we went to 'our tree'. We called it our tree because we loved sitting under it and talking.

"I love our tree" she said.

"Me too, I have an idea!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"We could carve our initials in the tree in a heart and then everybody will know it is our tree!" I told her.

"That's a great idea!" she said while smiling.

"What can we carve it with?" I asked.

"I think I have scissors in my bag" she said while searching through her bag.

"Here they are!" she said and gave me her scissors.

"You carry scissors on you?" I asked while laughing.

She playfully slapped my arm and replied "Yes!"

I pretended that the slap hurt and held my arm and said "Sonny you have to kiss my arm better!"

"Awww ok"

Instead of kissing my arm we kissed on the lips and we were both smiling through it.

"Is it feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah now let's carve this tree!"

The tree had a heart on it and in the heart it said

'_C.D.C + S.M = 4EVA'_

"Awww Chad it's great!" Sonny said while hugging me.

I hugged her back and then said "Sonny I have something to ask about this morning"

She sighed "I guess you heard the fight between my brother and sister"

"Yeah and it confused me a little will you explain it to me?" I asked her.

Surprisingly she wasn't mad she just smiled and said "What do you need to know"

"Well Alice said 'he blocks my vision?" and Robert said 'Keep your thoughts to yourself' and then he said 'Taylor and his pack' what did they mean?" I asked her.

"Well..." she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Sonny you don't have to tell me I'll understand if you don't want to" I told her.

"But I want to it's just I don't know if you would believe me"

"Of course I would believe you!" I said.

"Ok well...when Alice said 'he blocks my vision' it is because she can see into the future and when Taylor is around she can't 'see' because...Taylor" She took another deep breath and I hugged her "Taylor is a werewolf"

"A what?" I said.

"See you don't believe me" she sighed.

"No I believe you I'm surprised!" I said. "Please carry on!"

"Ok Robert can hear thoughts and Alice was thinking about Taylor and his pack of werewolves and how annoying they are."

"How can Alice see the future and Robert hear thoughts?" I asked.

"Well..."

"I'm sorry for all the questions but I just need to know, who are you?"

"It's complicated" she answered.

**Eeepp! That was the most important chapter! It had the title in it! This is my longest chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review I NEED to know what you thought because if you don't like it I need to know how to improve it! If you have any suggestions tell me! Thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Vampires

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter 8**

**~Vampires~ **

**Heyy! Here is the next chapter I hope you have and still are enjoying my story! Pleasee review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or anything.**

**Previously: **

"**Who are you?" **

"**It's complicated" she answered.**

**Chad's POV**

"Please Sonny, how can it be complicated?" I asked her.

"Chad, it just is. My whole life is"

"But-"

"Look Chad I have been debating whether to tell you this or not and I think I should"

I pulled her into a hug.

"What if I am the bad guy?" she asked me.

"What? What do you mean if you are the bad guy? Sonny you are my Sonshine!" I told her.

"I'm just saying.."

"Don't you ever think that you are the bad guy" I said nearly crying and I wasn't even sure why.

"Ok Chad my family are..."

**With the Cullens**

"She should be back by now" Rosalie said to Rob.

"No she is going on a date with Chad" he told her.

"It is not a date they are simply going out together alone" Alice said. "Hmm maybe they are going on a date!"

"How could Demi do this to me?" Rosalie shouted.

"What did she do?" Rob asked.

"She went on a date and didn't come back here to let me do her make-up" Rosalie explained.

"Quit your complaining!" Alice shouted at her.

Rosalie sighed and left the room.

**With Chad and Sonny.**

**Chad's POV**

I froze in shock with Sonny in my arms and the words kept replaying in my head.

"_Chad, my family are vampires"_

"Chad?"

"Sorry what happened?" I said unaware of what was happening.

"Do you hate me?" She asked.

"Sonny I could never hate you" I told her and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure? I love you and nothing is going to change that!"

"That's good" she said.

I smiled at her.

"Sonny can ask you something?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she replied.

"You are not a vampire are you?" I asked.

"No!" she said.

"Ok"

"Why?" she asked me.

"I don't know I just wanted to see if you were" I answered truthfully.

"You'll know when I am a vampire there are signs" she told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Do you seriously want to know?" She asked.

"Yes because then I know if you are one or not" I said seriously but after a few seconds we both burst out laughing.

"Ok, the first sign is that I won't eat or drink anything." She told me.

"Ok any others?"

"Yes my eyes will change colour"

"But I like your eye colour, it is a chocolate brown" I said.

She laughed and said "Yeah, some vampires are lucky and get to keep their eye colour" she explained.

"Ok" I answered.

"If you see me with black eyes it means I need to go and hunt, if they are red it means I have blood in me and if they are a butterscotch topaz it means I don't need to feed for a while" she explained.

"So that is why Alice had butterscotch topaz eyes this morning!" I said.

"Yeah they all went hunting a couple of weeks ago just before they saw me!" she said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Yeah, vampires sparkle in the sun"

I chuckled and said "Sparkle?"

"Yes! They sparkle" she said.

"But your family weren't sparkling" I said.

"I noticed that too, I don't think it affects them in Hollywood" she explained. "Also I will be like ghostly pale all the time"

"Ok anything else?"

"No I don't think so"

"Ok"

There was an awkward silence so I started tickling Sonny.

"Hahaha stop...Chad"

"You know what you have to say!" I told her.

She couldn't stop laughing but when she stopped for a while she said "Never!"

"C'mon you know you want to say it!" I said.

"Ha-ha ok you are the greatest actor of our generation"

I stopped tickling her and we both lay on our backs and looked up at the sky.

"Come on m'lady I better get you home" I said.

"Ok and thanks Chad I feel better for telling someone" she said.

I smiled at her and then held her hand as we walked back to her car.

I dropped Sonny off at her house and then got back in my car and drove home.

'_That was the best date we have ever had and we have had a lot of dates!' _ I thought to myself. I was glad that she let me in and told me her family secrets.

**Sonny's POV**

"Hey everyone I'm home" I shouted.

'_That was the best date ever'_ I thought to myself and forgot that Rob was listening.

"So it was a date. I was right!" Rob said happily.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind so I heard that you had fun!" he said.

"Yes it was great and you read my mind and that's not fair!" I told him.

"Look it is not my fault if I could block out every girls mind from my head believe me I would! All day I hear Rosalie and Alice's thoughts and it is horrible!" he told me.

"What do they think of then?" I asked him.

"Rosalie thinks of make-up and how pretty she is and her human life. Quite sad really. Oh and she wants to know when that girl Tawni is coming over again? She needs to know what lipstick she uses" Rob said.

"She is coming over tomorrow and she uses Coco Moco Coco" I told him.

"Thanks I'll tell her that later"

"So what does Alice think about?" I asked.

He groaned and said "Her mind is the worst!"

I laughed and he said "I'm not joking all she thinks about is how Taylor and the wolves annoy her and how they block her vision"

I laughed even more.

"Yeah you can laugh because you don't have to listen to it every day!" he walked out of the room and shouted "Alice keep your thoughts down"

"Sorry" she shouted back at him.

I laughed and walked up to my bedroom.

'_My family are crazy but I love them'_ I thought.

"I heard that Demi" he shouted.

"You were meant to Robert" I shouted back at him. Alice and I laughed.

**That is Chapter 8! Please review thank you for reading my stories. Next chapter soon :) Eeepp! **


	9. Chapter 9 Time to tell the cast

**Who are you? It's complicated.**

**Chapter 9**

**~Time to tell the cast~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or twilight :( **

**Just wanted to say sorry if I've confused you :S I know Robert Pattinson plays Edward Cullen but I made him into Robert Cullen :)**

**On with the story.**

**Previously**

"**I heard that Demi" Rob shouted.**

"**You were meant to Robert" I shouted back. Alice and I started laughing.**

**The next day.**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad picked me up again this morning. I swear he just wants to ride my car. I'll buy him one soon so he can stop using mine.

"Knock Knock" he said as he entered the house.

"Hey Chad I'll be down in a minute" I shouted.

"Okay" he shouted back.

He sounded happier and less confused today. Oh! I forgot to tell the others that Chad knows.

"Demi what does Chad know?" Robert asked as he walked into my room.

"That you guys are vampires" I said.

"What?" he said.

"Well you and Alice blew your cover yesterday when you were shouting about hearing thoughts and seeing things." I said.

"Oh ok well I'm going to tell the others" he said.

"So you are not mad?" I asked.

"No. When Bella was human and I loved her I told her about me being a vampire so I guess you can too" he explained.

"Awww thanks Rob. What about if I tell my cast?" I asked him.

He sighed and said "I guess so but you have to bring them here because it is too risky at the studios" he said.

"Ok I'll bring everyone back tonight. Tawni was coming anyway"

"Ok see you then" he said. I ran down the stairs and bumped into Chad.

"Sorry, Chad" I said while blushing.

"No problem let's go" he said.

"Ok, tonight do you want to come back here because I'm going to bring my cast back and tell them" I said.

"Yeah sure"

We got into my car (again) and Chad was driving (again).

"Oh Chad I forgot to tell you something last night"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well it was some more information about the 'V' word" I said to him.

"Ok then tell me" he said while smiling.

"Ok so the 'V' people are ice cold and we can run really fast" I told him.

"That is interesting to know, so who is the fastest in your family?" he asked me.

"Robert" I answered.

"So do you think he can out run me?"

"Defiantly" I said while giggling.

"Oh, that means we won't be able to run off into the sunset because he is faster than us" he said.

I couldn't stop laughing a few seconds later Chad couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing too.

"We're at the studios" Chad said while parking the car.

"Yeah, I don't want to go work today" I said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I just want to spend the day with you" I said.

"So you are saying you want to bunk?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, c'mon Chaddy"

"Really Sonny Really?"

"What?" I asked.

"Chaddy?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

We both started laughing.

"Come on Sonny are you going in or do I have to carry you in?" he asked.

"You wouldn't" I said.

He got out of his side walked over to my door, opened it and picked me up.

"But I would" he said laughing.

I laughed too as he started carrying me into the prop house.

"Ok you can put me down now, you are going to be late" I said while laughing.

"Maybe I don't want to put you down"

"But we both have to work I'll see you at lunch and I'll text you soon" In said while smiling.

He put me down and I got out my phone and texted him.

He got out his phone and read the message.

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_I said I would text you soon._

He laughed. "I love you Munroe" he said.

"I love you too Cooper" I replied.

He kissed me and went to his studio and I went into the prop house.

When I walked in I saw Nico and Grady playing video games.

"Hey guys where is everyone?" I asked.

"I think Zora is in the vents" Nico answered.

"I think Tawni is with her mirror in her dressing room" Grady answered.

"Thanks" I said. I left them with their faces glued to the television.

**Chad's POV**

I walked to the set and went to my dressing room. I was doing my pre-show chillaxing.

'_I'll text Sonny!' _ I thought to myself. I pulled out my phone and texted Sonny.

To: Sonny

From: Chad

_Hey Sonshine what cha doing? X_

After a few minutes she texted back.

To: Chad

From: Sonny

_Heyy. In dressing room with Tawni :P _

_Wubu2? X_

The intercom told me to get to set and I quickly texted Sonny back.

To: Sonny

From: Chad

_CDC is about to make Mackenzie falls magic. See you at lunch x_

I ran to set with my script.

**Sonny's POV**

'_Awww Chad is so cute' _I thought to myself.

"Sonny I'm still coming over later right?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah I'm going to invite Nico, Grady, Zora and Chad too. I need to tell you guys something" I answered.

"You are NOT leaving are you?" she shouted.

"No Tawn calm down, look Coco Moco Coco" I said while showing her the lipstick.

"Thanks" she said happily while looking in the mirror.

"Hey Sonny" Zora said behind me making me jump.

"How do you do that?"I asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Be in the vents and then suddenly come down and scare someone!" I said with my hand on my heart trying to calm down.

"Calm down Sonny! I just walked in a couple of seconds ago" she explained.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's ok, so I heard we are going to yours later"

"Yeah I'll give you a lift home after if you want"

"Sweet! I love your car!"Zora said.

"Do you want me to give you a lift back too Tawn?" I asked.

"Ok!" she said.

"I'll text the guys"

After a couple of minutes Nico and Grady texted back saying they would meet me at my house after work.

I was getting worried.

'_How do I tell them? How will they react? Would they still want me on the show?" _I thought to myself over and over.

We went to the canteen for lunch and Chad came up behind me "Hey Sonshine"

"Hey Chad"

"So I was wondering how long it takes to turn into a vampire?" he whispered so quiet I could barely hear it.

"Well it depends the longest it takes is 3 days" I answered.

"What takes 3 days?" Tawni asked.

"Oh...um...how long it takes to get to Wisconsin if you drive slowly to take in all the scenery" I answered.

'_Wow that was close" _I thought.

"Nice save" Chad whispered in my ear.

I giggled.

**End of Chapter 8 :) Make sure you review! Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10 What!

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter 10**

**~What?~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(**

**Please review! Please! **

**Previously**

"**Nice save" Chad whispered in my ear.**

**I giggled.**

**That night at Sonny's house.**

**Sonny's POV**

'_How do I tell my friends?" _ I thought to myself.

"We are going out for a couple of hours Demz so you can have the house to yourself to tell your friends" Alice said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"That's ok" she said and smiled.

"You know you don't have to tell them" Rosalie said trying to convince me not to.

"No I do, they need to know the truth"

"But why?" Rosalie whined.

"Because it is not fair me lying to them!" I said.

"But Tawni might not be my friend afterwards!" she whined.

"Yes she will, I have trusted Tawni with loads of my secrets and she doesn't tell them and she is still my friend." I explained.

"Really? What secrets?" she asked.

"Well I'm not going to say because they are secret!" I said.

Then Rob came in and said "I can hear her secrets I'll tell you later Rose"

"Yay! Thanks!" she said and skipped out the house to join the others.

They all left and it was only me and Chad left in the house waiting for everyone else.

"Are you sure you want to tell everyone?" Chad asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

Somebody knocked on the door and I could see Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora.

"Come in guys" I shouted.

They entered the house.

"So what do you want to tell us and where is Rose?" Tawni asked.

"She will back soon" I told her.

"Ok" Tawni replied happily.

"So everyone, follow me to the lounge" I said.

Everyone followed me and made themselves comfortable.

"So what is the big news?" Nico asked.

"Ok, I'm not sure how to tell you but I know I have to" I said.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Zora asked.

"Ok, it is about my family"

"A family secret? Are you sure you should tell us?" Tawni asked.

"Yes I've already told Chad..." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"Oh so you tell Chip Drama Pants first?" Grady said.

"Well he figured it out" I said.

"Oh ok" Grady replied.

"Ok so I need to tell you that my family are..."

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Why don't we go find out?"Chad said.

"Ok, you guys stay here I'll be back in a minute."

Me and Chad went to the front door and saw Taylor I opened it and said "Yes Taylor"

"I heard that the bloodsuckers have gone and you are telling your friends about me" Taylor said.

"Actually I'm telling them about my family"

"Yes and I'm family!" he said.

"I guess it is no use fighting with you. Come in everyone is in the lounge" I told him.

He ran to the lounge and we followed him.

"Hey everyone" Taylor said with a smile on his face.

"Ok Sonny are you going to tell us now?" Nico asked.

"Yes but before I tell you. Taylor do you own a shirt?" I asked.

"Ha-ha don't use your brothers' jokes on me!" he told me.

"Ok so, what I'm about to tell you, you would normally hear it in fairytales but it is real"

"Narnia!" Grady shouted.

"What? What has that got to do with my family?" I asked.

He gasped "You live in Narnia!"

"No!" I shouted.

Taylor and Chad were laughing.

"Ok, Taylor some help here" I asked.

"Ok everyone I am a werewolf" he said.

"What?"

"Yep. That is me but Demi's family are different from me because they are..."

"Wait you are a werewolf. Prove it" Zora said.

"Fine"

We all backed away from him and then he turned into a werewolf.

After a few minutes he turned back and said "Does that prove it?"

They all nodded.

"So your family are werewolves?" Tawni asked.

"No, they are the enemies of werewolves. Think of Mackenzie falls and so random. But my family are...vampires"

"WHAT?"

"Ok I think they took it well" I whispered to Chad.

"Ok don't be scared my family only drink animal's blood" I explained.

"Oh ok. So does that mean me and Rose can still be friends?" Tawni asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Yay!"

"So Taylor how do you get an eight pack like that?" Nico asked.

"Well I work out every day and I go cliff- diving." Taylor answered."

"Wow" Nico said.

Then my family came in the lounge and Tawni ran up to Rose and hugged her.

"Rose! Can I still be your friend?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah! I thought you would hate me" Rose said a bit confused.

"No way! Let's go over make-up tips!" Tawni said.

"Ok" Rose answered and both girls started talking.

"What is that dog doing here?" Alice shouted.

"Hey! I am not a dog! I am a wolf Alice" Taylor shouted back.

"Calm down you two!" I shouted.

"No he needs to get out!" Alice shouted.

"Jasper do your thing!" I said.

Alice calmed down but she still looked angrily at Taylor.

"I think I should leave now. I'll see you tomorrow" Taylor said and ran out the house.

"Finally he is gone. I'll be able to see again!"

"Alice you are not blind are you?" Zora asked.

"No I can see into the future it is my awesome power!" Alice explained.

"That is cool!"

"I know"

They started talking about weird things then Chad came over to me.

"Are you okay Sonshine?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little tired" I answered.

"Awww do you want us to leave?"

"No" I said.

He hugged me and everyone looked at us and groaned.

"Come on! Do you have to hug and kiss in front of us all the time?" Tawni said.

We laughed. Then Esme came in and asked "Do you kids want to stay the night?"

"Really?" they asked.

"Yeah as long as it is ok with your parents"

"Ok!" they shouted.

"Sonny doesn't it affect your family's sleep when we all stay over?" Chad asked.

"No they don't sleep" I said.

"What?" he said.

"I know it is weird but they don't sleep. They're bodies are like frozen" I explained.

"Oh that's cool" he said.

"Yeah"

My family left the room and before Rob did I quickly ran up to him.

"Hey Rob"

"Hey what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favour." I asked him.

"It depends on what it is"

**End of Chapter 10! What is the favour? Please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. :) Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11 A favour?

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter 11 **

**~A favour? ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :( **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Back to school and I finally have time to update and I will try to do it more often. Thank you for your reviews!**

**Previously**

"**Can you do me a favour?" I asked Rob.**

"**It depends on what it is" he answered.**

**Sonny's POV**

I asked the question in my mind just in case Chad was eavesdropping.

'_Can you buy Chad my car but in but in silver?'_

He thought about it for a second and then smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" I said while hugging him.

He returned the hug and left.

I turned around and said "So what do you want to do first?"

"House tour!" they all shouted.

"Fine"

**After the tour**

"Wow sonny your house is like normal" Zora said.

"What did you expect? Coffins, Moats and Dungeons?" I asked.

"Maybe" she answered.

"Really Zora?" I asked.

"Ok maybe not the moats" she answered.

I laughed and everyone laughed with me.

**The next morning**

We all got ready for the day ahead.

"Demi" Rob said as he ran through the room. He ran super fast just to show off.

'_Show off'_

"Hey I heard that!"

"So what is the matter?" I asked.

"Ok the car is outside get Chad!" he answered.

He ran out.

"Hey Chad follow me I want to show you something" I said.

"Ok what do you want to show me?" he asked.

"It is a surprise"

"Give me a clue or I'm not coming" he said folding his arms.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good now what is the clue?" he asked.

"I got you a gift and you are going to love it!" I answered.

"A gift? Where?" he shouted.

"It is downstairs you have to follow me" I told him.

"Ok"

I led him downstairs and into the garage.

"What are we doing in your garage with your family?" he asked.

"Rip off the cover" Rob said.

**Tawni's POV**

"I wonder where Sonny and Chad are" I said.

"I don't know" Grady answered.

"Yeah she said she wanted to show him something" Nico said.

"Hmmm should we go look for them?" Zora asked.

"How would we know where they are this house is huge!" I said.

"True" Grady answered.

"Oh my Chad!" Chad screamed from the garage.

"They are in the garage let's go people" Zora shouted.

We all ran down to the garage to find Sonny and Chad with Sonny's family standing around a new silver Porsche carrera gt.

**Chad's POV**

I screamed the house down when the cover came off of my new car. It was exactly the same as Sonny's car but in a nice silver.

Suddenly the randoms ran through the door and shouted "What happened?"

"Thank you everyone I love it!" I said and went over to hug Sonny.

"Wow nice car!" Nico shouted.

"I know" Chad said still hugging Sonny.

"I'm glad you like it but Robert went out and brought it" she said.

I went over to Rob and said "Thanks man"

We did our handshake and then I said "So we better get to work!"

"Yeah I almost forgot about work" Sonny said.

"Hey! How do we get to work?" Tawni moaned.

"Ok Tawni I trust you with the keys to my car!" Sonny said to her and gave Tawni her keys!

"Yay!" Tawni shouted.

"What?" Nico shouted.

"Sorry Nico it was the only way to stop her moaning!" she answered.

"True" he said.

Sonny and I went into my car and the others went into Sonny's.

Before we left I said to Sonny "I love you"

She looked at me, smiled and answered "I love you too"

We kissed and then we left for work.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad walked me to the prop house and then left for his studio. He kept thanking me for the car and saying 'It is too expensive'. I just told him that I wanted to give him a gift and he got one!

I saw Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni.

"Here are your keys Sonny" Tawni said and threw me my keys.

"Thanks" I replied.

"We beat you!" Zora shouted happily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well we beat you on your way to work." She explained.

"Oh well that's because me and Chad drove slowly to spend more time with each other" I explained.

"Save the details!" Nico and Grady shouted.

I laughed at them.

"Hey I have an idea!" I said.

"What?" they asked.

"We could have a picnic! Just us and Chad!" I said.

"Sounds cool will there be food?" Nico asked.

"Yes that is the point of a picnic" I explained.

"I'm there!" he shouted.

"What about you Grady?" I asked.

"Hmm will there be cheese?" he asked.

That boy and his cheese.

"Yes Grady there will be cheese" I answered.

"I'm coming" he answered.

"Ok what about you Zora?"

"Sure it could be fun" she said.

"And Tawni?" I asked.

"Ok"

"Yay I'll ask Chad at lunch" I said happily.

I knew my friends didn't really want to go but if it makes me happy then they are happy! Sonny all round!

**At lunch **

**Sonny's POV**

I waited for Chad to come in and a few minutes he came straight over to us and sat next to me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So Chad?" I sang.

"What?" he asked using his worried voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to our picnic after work." I asked.

"Yeah sounds cool" he said and we kissed.

The whole cafeteria shouted 'Ewww' at us but we didn't care.

**After work**

**Sonny's POV still**

We set up the picnic and I was really excited.

"I'm so excited" I said out loud.

"Why?" Tawni asked.

"Because we are having a nice relaxing picnic" I answered.

"I don't know I feel like something is going to go wrong" Tawni said.

"What could possibly go wrong Tawni?" I asked.

"I don't know" she answered and sat on the mat.

Chad came up to us and said hi.

We all sat down and started talking when it came on to a bad subject.

"So Sonny can I ask you something?" Nico asked.

"Yeah sure" I answered.

"You don't have to answer but how comes your family are the 'V' word and you are not?" he asked.

"Well my family had all come close to dying but Carlisle saved them and we all became his family. I'm still human but still counted as family" I answered.

"Oh right" he said.

"So any other questions or can we move on?" I asked.

"Well I think we all have questions" Zora said.

"Ok shoot" I said.

"Ok are you going to be a vampire?" Zora asked.

"Well my family said they didn't want me to be one and have their best to keep me safe so there is no reason for me to become one" I explained.

"I'm glad you are not a vampire you are my Sonny" Chad said.

"What is that meant to mean?" I asked.

"Well you're my Sonny. I didn't mean it in a bad way I would love you anyway!" he explained.

"Oh well sorry it sounded like an insult to me" I said.

"Sonny I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" he said.

"Ok but be careful with saying stuff like that around me when we are talking about the 'V' people" I said.

"Really Sonny, Really?" he asked.

"What?"

"Well you are always saying be careful but I say I love you and you don't seem to take it seriously it is like you don't trust me" he said.

"Chad I do trust you! It is just that I get sensitive!" I shouted.

"And now you are shouting!" he shouted back.

We looked at each other then looked away.

"I'm sorry I guess I overreacted" he said.

"Yes I think you did" I answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well you did overreact!" I answered.

"What?"

He looked at me and said "I need to go. I'll see you later"

He went to kiss the top of my head but I stepped back.

He put his hands in the air and said "So we are fighting now?" he asked.

"I guess" I answered.

He walked away and muttered "I need some air I'll be back later"

"Don't worry I won't turn into a vampire while you are gone" I muttered.

"What!" he shouted and turned around.

I looked at my feet and he walked up to me.

"You know Sonny I am sensitive too!" he said.

"Whatever"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe we will be in better moods tomorrow" he said.

"Maybe I should be a vampire and save you the trouble"

"What how would that help?" he asked.

"Well you obviously wouldn't love me as a vampire and it is a part of me"

"I will always love you! Vampire or not!" he shouted.

"Guys calm down and make up already" Tawni said getting worried.

"I need to go" Chad and I said and we walked off in different directions.

"Oh dear this can't be good" Tawni said.

"Ya think?" Zora said.

**With Sonny.**

I felt really bad about the fight with Chad I don't know why I said those things! I love him and of course he loves me he even said it. And there is no way I'm going to be a vampire!

I was so busy thinking to myself I didn't even know I was walking out on a road when Rob shouted "Demi watch out! NO!"

Then there was complete darkness and I could feel pain all over my body. I had just been run over.

I could hear Carlisle talking to Robert.

"Robert you have 2 choices" he said.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Ok you can let her die-"Carlisle didn't get to finish his sentence.

"No she is my sister I only got her back what is the other option?" he asked.

"Or you can turn her into a vampire"

**I'm ending it there! Hehe sorry but it is a school night :( I'll try to update tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I love your reviews so please send me more :) **


	12. Chapter 12 NO

**Who are you? It's complicated.**

**Chapter 12**

**~NO~**

**Eeepp! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(**

**Previously**

"**Or you can turn her into a vampire"**

**Sonny's POV**

I could hear Carlisle and Robert talking. They wanted to turn me into a vampire? I tried saying no but I couldn't say anything. I could hear Tawni screaming as she saw me from across the road.

"Sonny!" she screamed.

I tried to tell her I was fine but I didn't believe it and I couldn't say anything.

"What are you going to do?" she asked Carlisle.

"Well she hasn't got much time left. Robert please make up your mind" Carlisle told Robert.

"I don't think I have the strength to turn my sister into one of us" Robert explained.

"Please Rob she is my best friend" Tawni said while crying.

**Chad's POV**

I felt bad about the fight with Sonny. It was a sensitive subject for her but I thought she would be glad that I don't want her as a vampire and I said I would love her anyway.

'_I'll talk to her tomorrow' _I thought to myself.

'_Everything will be better tomorrow' _I kept saying to myself as I walked home. I didn't want to go back to the studios she was probably there and I didn't want to see her or her cast until tomorrow.

**Robert's POV**

I saw my sister lying on the ground. She looked broken. I read Tawni's mind and saw that she had a fight with Chad. I had an important decision to make and I didn't know if I could do it.

Tawni was crying next to me and Carlisle was making sure she hadn't lost too much blood.

Without thinking I picked Demi up and ran to the house. After a couple of seconds I got there and put her on her bed.

Within a few seconds Carlisle was next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Where is Tawni?" I asked.

"She said she would be here soon" he answered.

I nodded and then asked "What should I do Carlisle?"

"Do what you think is best" he told me.

"Ok"

There was a knock at the door. I heard Tawni let herself in and she called "Hello! Is anyone here?"

"Up here" I shouted.

"Ok I'll be there soon" she shouted.

Her thoughts were quite funny.

'_So many stairs'_

I let out a silent laugh and then when she entered the room I said "I'll do it"

"Are you sure Rob?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I am sure that I cannot live without my sister"

I went to put my fangs in her neck but before I did I whispered in her ear "I'm sorry Demi"

**Sonny's POV**

I could barely hear them talking anymore. I felt like I was lying on my bed but that had to be impossible I was on the ground. I was dying. But then Rob is meant to be impossible but he isn't.

Then just as I was about to fade away I heard Rob say in my ear "I sorry Demi"

Then I felt his teeth in my skin. I could feel burning in my veins. The fire had spread through my arms and legs and I could feel it spreading to my heart and brain. I wanted to scream but mouth wouldn't let me. I wanted to move and walk away but my body felt frozen.

Frozen just like a vampire.

Frozen forever.

They had turned me into a vampire.

I was going to be 17 forever.

No moving on.

Stuck.

The pain was going and I could hear Tawni crying and screaming "Is she ok?"

I tried t open my eyes but they felt like they were glued. I stayed there for a few seconds and tried to open my eyes again.

To my surprise they had opened. Everything looked so much clearer. I sat up and looked at my brother.

Suddenly he had a worried look on his face.

"Carlisle get Tawni out of here" he shouted.

Carlisle took the screaming Tawni out and closed the door.

"Demi? Can you hear me?" he asked.

I nodded not knowing if I could talk yet.

"Ok don't be scared"

"I'm not" I answered my voice sounded different as if I was singing.

"Rob that is not my voice" I moaned starting to get a little scared.

"I know"

"But-"

"Demi don't worry. Nearly everything has changed"

I looked at him feeling scared.

Then out of the blue the chair by my desk moved and was floating in the air.

"Demi why is your chair floating?" Rob asked looking confused.

"I don't know" I said.

The chair fell down when I lost focus on it. Then I looked at Rob and he started to move but it was like I was controlling him.

"Demi I know I can jump high and run fast. It is like a vampire thing but I know for a fact that I cannot fly!" he shouted.

"Sorry I don't know what is happening!" I shouted back.

"Ok calm down. I have to ask you some questions" he told me.

"Ok shoot"

"Do you feel thirsty?" he asked me.

"Actually yes I can feel this burning at the back of my throat" I told him.

"Ok we are going to have to take you hunting right away."

"Hunting?" I asked.

"Yes now you can't go back to work for the next 3 days"

"What!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll call Marshall and tell him you are sick. He doesn't know about vampires and we are going to keep it that way" he explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes unless you told him"

"No I didn't I thought you did" I told him.

"No I didn't now come on"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going hunting. Duh!" he said.

I laughed and we ran down stairs. I got down before him and said "Wow that was weird no one ever beats you"

"It is only because you are a new born and that reminds me we need to teach you how to be human"

"Umm Rob I have been human for the past 17 years of my life I think I know how"

"Yes but as you can see we need to find out your power, you need to learn how to control it and you have probably forgotten all human ways like walking slowly down stairs" he explained.

I sighed. This was going to be a long 3 days!

Before we left Alice and Bella came running up to us.

"Hey where are you two going?" Bella asked.

"To hunt!" I said.

"What?" Alice shouted "Rob you turned her into one of us and didn't even ask any of us?"

"I'm sorry I had to!" he explained.

"What about the promise that we wouldn't turn her!" Bella shouted.

I loved Bella she was like my over overprotective sister.

"I'm sorry Bells but I had to she was dying" Rob said.

"Oh well that changes it I'm glad you are ok Demi!" Bella said and hugged me. Alice joined the hug and then said "Bella let's go hunting with them!"

"Ok!"

"Fine" Robert said.

We tried to leave again but Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came up to us.

"Hey where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"We are taking Demi on her first hunt" Alice explained.

"What do you mean on her first hunt she is not a vampire" Rosalie said.

"She is now Rose" Rob told her.

"What!" Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper shouted.

"She was dying I had no other choice" he explained.

"Well we are coming with you" Rosalie said.

"Come on guys we don't need the whole family!" Rob whined.

"Yes we do I'll go get Carlisle and Esme we all need to hunt anyway so why not now?" she asked.

"Fine but be quick Demi needs to hunt now!" Rob said.

Rosalie went to get Esme and Carlisle and we all went hunting.

I could smell one thing and Rob told me it was blood I could smell.

I saw an elk and went running after it. I caught it and drained its blood. Afterwards I felt really bad. Jasper came up to me and said "Don't feel bad you needed to feed. It is better than hunting humans!"

"Wow you are great Demz!" Bella said while high-fiving me.

I laughed and then smelt something weird. It was a new scent to my nose. Then suddenly a huge werewolf jumped out in front of me. I got scared and hid behind Rob.

I realised it was Taylor when he morphed back into a human.

He looked angry.

"Why is she a vampire" he shouted.

"I didn't have a choice Taylor" Rob told him.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" he shouted.

"She was dying!" Rob shouted back.

"And there was no other way to save her" he shouted back. He looked hurt. Really hurt. I knew he didn't like vampires and the Cullens were an exception.

"I'm sorry I had to. She was the one who walked out in front of a car" Rob said.

"Hey don't drag me into this! And anyway that car was going way too fast!" I shouted.

"And you are running to fast!" Taylor shouted.

I looked away and pretended I didn't hear him.

"Don't pretend you can't hear me you are a vampire now and not getting away that easily!" he shouted.

"Look I'm sorry that I had a fight with my boyfriend and ran off!" I shouted. Normally my face would be drowned in tears but they weren't.

I couldn't cry? I decided to use my puppy dog eyes on him.

"No Demi I have told you those eyes don't work! And they defiantly don't work now that your eyes are butterscotch topaz!" he told me.

"Darn!" I said.

We all laughed and the Taylor said "I've got to go but just to let you know let I am still not happy with this situation"

"Ok just leave now" Robert said.

"Fine"

Taylor left and we went back to the house.

**The next day**

**Chad's POV**

I decided to go to Sonny's dressing room and see if she was there. When I got there all I could see was Tawni doing her make-up.

"Hey Tawni where is Sonny?" I asked.

"She is sick and not coming in today" Tawni said.

It looked like she was lying.

"Ok Tawni I know you are lying what has happened?"

"Fine I'll tell you"

"Ok"

"Ok Sonny nearly got hit by a car after you two had your little fight-"

"What?" I shouted.

"Do you want me to tell you more or are you going to keep shouting!" Tawni said.

"Sorry I'll listen you talk"

"Good now as Sonny was nearly hit her family want to keep her at home today to make sure she is alright" she explained.

"Oh ok I'll drive to her house after work I really want to see if she is ok and I want to apologize" I explained.

"No don't do that!" Tawni said quickly and loudly.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked down at her feet.

"Is there something I should know Tawni?" I asked.

"Well her family doesn't want anyone to come round for a few days because they are re-decorating!" she said.

"Why would they re-decorate" I asked.

"Well you know Esme is an architect! They are always unpredictable and changing things!" she said.

"Fine I'll talk to her when she comes back." I said and left the room.

I can't believe Sonny nearly got hit by a car!

**Tawni's POV**

'_Wow that was close' _I thought to myself. I couldn't let Chad know that Sonny was a vampire she would kill me, literally! Also Chad would go crazy and demand to see her and I don't know if she is ok around human blood yet.

Bleep.

It was my phone. I had a text message from Sonny!

To: Tawni

From: Sonny

_Hey Tawn just wanted to let you know I'll be back in 2 days! I miss you! See you soon _

_Love Sonny x_

2 days. I had to distract Chad from Sonny for 2 whole days! I thought and hoped it would only be for today.

**2 days later.**

'_Sonny's back today!' _ I thought to myself. I was really excited to see her! Then the door opened and it was...

**Sonny's POV**

I walked to my dressing room to see Tawni. I was wearing my black skinny jeans and my red-checked shirt with a white top underneath. I put on my black sunglasses. I didn't want anyone to see my eyes.

I stopped just before my dressing room and after a couple of seconds I went in.

"Sonny!" Tawni screamed as she jumped up from her chair and hugged me.

I hugged back but stopped the hug when she shivered.

"Why did you stop the hug?" she whined.

"Sorry Tawni" I said unsure about my voice.

"Wow your voice has kind of changed" she said

"I know so have my eyes" I answered.

"What? Show me! You can't expect to wear sunglasses all day" she told me.

I took off my glasses and showed her.

"Wow your eyes are beautiful" she told me.

I put them back on and shouted "Yes, but Tawni I am a killer. A killer that needs to still learn her power and make sure she can control herself around these people!"

"Don't shout people may be able to hear you" she told me.

"Ok sorry, I said I need to control myself" I explained.

"So you still don't know your power?" she asked.

"No-" Before I could finish my phone started ringing.

"Moooo"

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Demi we have some news" Robert said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We will come to the studio" he said.

"Wait who is coming?" I asked.

"You'll find in about 5 seconds" he answered and then hung up.

Then there was a knock at the door and in came Rob, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Bella and Rosalie.

"Hey guys. Are we having a family meeting?" I asked.

"Maybe I should go" Tawni said.

"No you can stay if you want to" I said.

"Yay!" she said as she sat down.

"So what did you have to tell me?" I asked.

"We know what your power is" Jasper answered.

**This has been the longest chapter and has taken me 2 days to write! Hope you liked it and please review! **


	13. Chapter 13 My power

**Who are you? It's complicated.**

**Chapter 13**

**~My power ~**

**Heyy. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been back to school :( it is hard work and I don't have enough hours in the day hehe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Previously**

"**So what did you have to tell me?" I asked.**

"**We know what your power is" Jasper answered.**

**Sonny's POV**

"You know my power?" I asked.

"Yes, don't be confused this is a good thing" he explained.

"Ok enough of the chit-chat tell her!" Alice said.

"Ok your power is..."

**Chad's POV**

'_I wonder if Sonny is back today' _I thought to myself as I walked into my dressing room. I felt really bad and I wanted to see if she was alright. _'I'll sit next to her at lunch' _I thought. It was the perfect plan.

**Sonny's POV**

"You have telekinesis" Jasper told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You can move things with the power of your mind" Rob explained.

"I could have told her that" Jasper said.

"I know" Rob answered.

I looked at Tawni and said "We should go see Marshall and tell him-"

"You are not going to tell him about your secret!" Tawni shouted.

"No! I need to tell him I'm back and ready to get back to rehearsals" I explained.

"Oh" she answered.

"You guys can go now" I said to my family.

"Ok see you later" they all said while leaving.

"Come on Tawn" I said.

"Ok" she answered and followed me to Marshall's office.

**In Marshall's office**

I knocked on Marshall's door.

"Come in" he shouted.

I let Tawni go in first and I followed in after her.

Marshall didn't look up from his desk.

"Marshall someone is here to see you!" Tawni said.

He looked up from his desk and shouted "Sonny!" and ran over to hug me.

"Hi Marshall I'm back!" I said returning the hug trying not to make him cold.

He pulled out of the hug and said "Wow Sonny you look great. Are you sure you were sick?" he asked.

"Yeah the truth is I nearly got hit by a car a few days ago and Alice and Rosalie attacked me with their make-up" I said while laughing.

"Oh, as long as you are ok. I'm glad that nearly being hit by a car didn't knock the funny out of you"

We all laughed then me and Tawni left to go to the prop house.

"Tawni I think I should tell the guys" I said to her.

"I don't know I mean I love them I really do but are you sure they can keep it as a secret?" she asked.

"I hope I can" I answered.

We walked into the prop house. I was still debating whether to tell Nico, Grady and Zora. Suddenly as I walked in I heard 3 people shout "Sonny" and I was hugged by my cast mates.

"Wow Sonny you are freezing" Zora said.

"Sonny you look absolutely beautiful" Nico said.

I looked down at the floor.

"Not that you didn't before it just looks like you have changed a lot" he explained.

I laughed "Don't worry Nico"

"Wow your voice has changed" Grady said.

"Yeah about that I need to tell you something" I said.

"What is it?" Zora asked.

"Ok well you know how I nearly got hit by a car a few days ago"

"Yes" they said.

"Well that was a lie" I said.

"What actually happened Sonny?" Nico asked.

"Well I actually got...hit by the car and Rob turned me into the 'V' word" I answered.

"What!" the three shouted.

"Calm down!" Tawni shouted.

"Thanks Tawn" I said.

"That's alright" she said back to me.

"Sonny? I thought you weren't going to become one of them!" Grady said.

"I know but it was either that or..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Or what?" Zora shouted

"Or I would have died" I said.

"What?"Nico asked.

"I was losing too much blood" I explained.

Normally I would have been crying my eyes out but I can't cry anymore.

"Right I guess we should go get some lunch" Tawni suggested.

"Yeah but Sonny doesn't eat" Nico said.

"I can eat but I would have to throw it up and that is unpleasant" I explained.

"How would you know that already?" Zora asked.

"Wow the other day I kind of accidentally ate some chocolate...yeah it ended badly" I explained.

"Oh" everyone said.

"Right let's go" Grady said and everyone followed him out of the door.

"You coming Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"I'll catch up with you in a few minutes" I told her.

"Ok but don't be long kay?" she said.

"Yeah sure" I answered.

They all left and walked into the cafeteria. I sat on the couch.

'_I'll catch up to the later. I have super speed after all" _

I laughed to myself then got up to go to the cafeteria.

**Chad's POV**

My cast and I sat in the cafeteria. I was waiting for Sonny to come in and for some reason they didn't want to leave me. They knew how I felt about her and they probably didn't want me to get hurt if anything went wrong.

'_I hope nothing goes wrong' _I prayed to myself.

Then I saw Sonny's cast walk into the cafeteria but no Sonny. I started to get worried when I saw Tawni look over. She looked at me and came over.

"Look Chad" she spat my name "I don't know if I should be telling you this but Sonny is coming here soon"

I smiled. That meant that my sonny was ok.

"You haven't got anything to be smiling about" she told me and then sat with her cast.

'_What did she mean by that?'_

Then Sonny came walking in. She looked uncomfortable but absolutely beautiful. There was something different about her.

She didn't get any food and just sat down with her cast.

'_Why is she wearing sunglasses?'_ I thought.

"Chad? Now is your chance go and sit next to her" Portlyn whispered to me.

I got up, straightened my tie and went over to Sonny's table. Tawni was trying to get Sonny to take off her sunglasses.

Luckily there was a spare seat next to Sonny. I sat down next to her and said "Hey Sonny can we talk?" I asked.

She looked at me and shook her head.

"Please Sonny" I begged.

"No Chad" she said.

Her voice sounded different.

"Sonny?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Your voice it has changed" I told her.

"Yeah" she answered then got up to leave.

I stood up with her and before she could leave I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

When I felt her skin it was ice cold.

She pulled out of the hug and said "I need to go"

She started to walk away but I ran in front of her.

"Please Sonny"

"No Chad"

I quickly pulled off her sunglasses and threw them onto the table. I looked at her but she was looking at the floor.

I lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

They had changed colour.

Butterscotch topaz.

I looked at her in shock.

My sonny was a vampire?

It couldn't be real. She was my Sonny! Maybe she was just wearing contacts. Yeah that had to be it.

"I have to go" she said as she walked out of the cafeteria.

I was frozen in shock.

Sonny was ice cold.

She was pale.

Away for 3 days.

Doesn't eat or drink anything.

Her eye colour has changed.

Her voice had changed.

I had to face the fact that my Sonny was a vampire.

**Sonny's POV**

I stood there while he looked at me frozen in shock. His eyes full of hurt. He had just found out my secret. A secret that he wasn't supposed to know. I ran as fast as I could to the prop house.

About 10 minutes later Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora walked into the prop house.

"Sonny" Tawni asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset" she said.

"Yes Tawni I am fine" I said.

"Ok but I have to point out that your eyes have gone pure black" she told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she answered.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Rob.

"Hello" he answered.

"Rob I have a quick question" I said to him.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Tawni just said my eyes are pure black but I fed a few days ago" I told him.

"Has anything got you angry?" he asked.

"Kind of" I answered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just spoke to Chad and I think he has found out"

"Oh well get home anyway"

"Why?"I asked.

"Have you been really uncomfortable around humans like you are ready to attack?" he asked.

"Yeah in the cafeteria" I answered.

"Ok get home as fast as possible" he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll explain later and don't bring any humans" he told me.

"Ok I'll be there soon." I said and then hung up.

"What has happened?" Zora asked.

"I'm going home tell Marshall I'm having a half-day" I told them.

"Is everything okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah I just need to sort something out" I said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Tawni asked.

"No that would be a bit too risky. Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow" I said and left.

I ran as fast as I could back to my house.

I got inside the door and saw Jasper waiting.

"Hey Demi" he said.

"Hey so why did I need to get home really quick?" I asked.

"Well you are still going through the newborn stage so you need to feed more regularly than us" he explained.

"Oh so I had to come home from work for you to tell me that I need to go hunting?" I asked.

"Not only that, you are still a new-born so if you don't feed when you need to you will attack anyone and that would expose us vampires" he explained.

"Oh ok. I'll go hunting now but can someone come with me?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll go get Alice"

"No need I'm right here" she said as she ran down the stairs.

"How did you know that I wanted to go hunting with you?" I asked.

"I'm physic. Duh!" she said.

We both laughed and we were about to leave but someone knocked on the door and let himself in.

"No" I said while shaking my head.

**Chad's POV**

I was so confused. I just stood there frozen in one spot. Portlyn came up to me and shouted "Chad what is the matter with you? She was right there and you let her go!"

"I know" I muttered.

"Well don't just stand there!" she said to me.

I looked at her and she shouted "Go get her back!"

She pushed me out of the door and I ran to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. They weren't there so I ran to the prop house.

When I got there I couldn't see Sonny.

"Where's Sonny" I asked out of breath.

"She is not here" Tawni said.

"Where is she?" I asked for the second time.

"I don't think I can tell you" Tawni said.

"Please" I begged.

"She had to go home" she said.

"Ok" I said.

I turned around to go to my car to Sonny's house when I heard Tawni scream "Chad don't go to her house!"

"Why?" I shouted.

"She said for no-one to follow her"

"Really Tawni, Really?"

"Yes she said it was too risky for any of us to go so it is too risky for you!"

"Look I don't care I love her and I need to see her!" I shouted and before she could stop me I ran outside the prop house and into my car.

When I got to Sonny's house I saw her and Alice about to leave. I got out of my car ran up the stairs and let myself into the house.

Sonny was shaking her head. Her eyes were pure black. I remember what that meant.

Hungry.

"Chad please go" she said trying to control herself.

"No Sonny I need to talk to you"

Suddenly all her family came running down the stairs and Sonny tried to launch at me but Alice and Jasper were holding her back.

She growled and I knew I had to get out but I froze. Suddenly somebody was lifting me up. It was Edward and we went flying through the air. The last image I saw of Sonny was her being held back and growling.

**End of chapter 13 :D Sorry it took so long **** Thank you to DrawnToTheNight for your awesome idea! ** **Next chapter will hopefully be soon! Review please! x**


	14. Chapter 14 Sorry

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter 14.**

**~Sorry~ **

**Heyy here is the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything. **

**Previously**

**She growled and I knew I had to get out but I froze. Suddenly somebody was lifting me up. It was Robert (sorry I said Edward in the last one :S) and we went flying through the air. The last image I saw of Sonny was her being held back and growling.**

**Chad's POV**

I started to feel really sick and after a couple of minutes Robert had put me down. We were outside the studio in the open field.

"Are you ok Chad?" Rob asked.

"Yeah I just feel a bit..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I turned around and was sick.

"Wow you had the same reaction as Bella" he said and started laughing.

I just looked at him and he said "sorry"

"That's alright. Why did Sonny do that?" I asked.

"Well you came at the wrong time-" before he finished his sentence I interrupted.

"So it is my fault?" I asked while shouting.

"Don't shout and yes it is partly your fault, Sonny was just about to go hunting because she needed to hunt. That is why she left work early. But when you came you stopped her from going which made her angry and even hungrier" he explained.

"So she wanted to kill me?" I asked.

"No she didn't want to kill you she didn't want you to get hurt so she tried to make you leave" he replied.

"Oh" I answered.

"But you are really stubborn!" he said.

"Thanks" I replied feeling sad.

"That is not a good thing" he told me.

I started laughing and sat down. He sat next to me.

"Do you think Sonny is ok?" I asked.

"Yeah she will be fine. She will feel really bad afterwards so she come talk to you soon" he told me.

"How do you know that?"

"I read her mind. She was trying to fight and not go for you but she did accidentally" he explained.

I sighed.

"You miss her don't you?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I miss her loads" I told him.

"She is the same old Sonny still just colder and faster" Rob explained.

"I know but we were going out and now we are not" I told him.

"Yeah but you can always ask for a second chance" he told me.

"Yeah" I said then I thought of a perfect plan forgetting Rob could read my thoughts.

"That will work" he told me.

"Huh?"

"I can read minds! I know what you are planning!" he shouted at me.

I laughed at him and said "I'm going home now. Thanks Rob"

"Anytime mate" he answered and ran to his house while I slowly walked back to mine.

**Sonny's POV**

Robert got Chad out of the room while Alice and Jasper were holding me back. They dragged me outside and into the woods. I spotted a deer so they let me go and I ran after it.

After a few minutes I ran back to Alice and Jasper who had been waiting for me to finish hunting.

"Are you ok now Demi?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I feel bad though" I replied.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I just nearly killed Chad!" I shouted.

"But Demi it is who you are and he shouldn't of came to our house especially as you two broke up" he explained.

"No he was probably coming to say sorry or something" I told him.

"Well you can always talk to him tomorrow" Alice suggested.

"Can't I go and see him tonight?" I asked.

"No" she replied.

"Why?"

"Because he is probably still in shock and he is probably going to sleep now since he is human!" she told me while laughing.

I laughed with her and then we went back into the house.

**The next day**

I was nervous about going to work. Jasper tried to calm me down but every time he went away the nerves came back.

"Calm down Demi" Rob told me.

"I can't what if he never wants to see me again" I said.

"He does, he told me" Rob said.

"What? What did he say?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you that he wants to talk to you" he told me.

"Oh ok" I said a bit unsure.

"Do you want me to drive you to work?" he asked.

"No it's alright" I answered and got into my car.

I drove straight to work. Normally I would have taken the long way and put on the radio but I really wanted to see Chad and apologize.

I walked into the prop house and saw Tawni, Nico and Grady.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Sonny" they replied.

"Where's Zora?" I asked.

"She has gone to the dentist and will be back later" Tawni explained.

"That's cool" I replied.

I sat down on the sofa and decided to try out my power.

I looked at the gnome and concentrated. It lifted into the air and was floating around the room.

"Sonny, why is the gnome flying?" Nico asked.

"Well my power is telekinesis so I can move things with the power of my brain" I explained.

Then Chad walked in.

"Why is there a flying gnome?" he asked.

I quickly put the gnome down and ran over to Chad.

"Chad I am so sorry!" I said "I don't know what came over me"

"Calm down Sonny it is ok"

"No it isn't I could have killed you and if I did I would never be able to forgive myself"

"Look don't worry, I came here to tell you something" he told me.

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

**Chad's POV**

I pulled Sonny over into the corner.

"Sonny I have always loved you and I always will. I'm sorry about what happened at the picnic but please will you take me back?" I asked.

I looked at her.

She looked at me.

There was an awkward silence and then she smiled at me and said "Yes"

I smiled back and spun her around.

"I love you Munroe"

"I love you too Cooper"

I looked into her big butterscotch eyes and smiled at her.

She was mine again and it felt great.

"So you still haven't told me why there was a flying gnome in the middle of the room" I said to her.

"Well you know how Robert can read minds..." she said.

"Yeah" I answered.

"And Alice can read minds, Jasper can control moods..."

"Yeah" I answered again.

"Well my power is telekinesis" she told me.

"That's cool" I answered.

"Really Chad, Really?" she asked.

I laughed and replied "Hey that's my line!"

"Did you two forget that we are still in the room?" Nico asked.

"Nico! You ruined it! They forgot we were here and if you had kept your mouth shut then we could have heard what they were going to say next!" Tawni complained.

"Yeah thanks Nico" Grady said sarcastically.

"Wow G, I thought you were on my side here" Nico said.

Grady looked away and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know you guys are actually funny" I told them.

"Well we are on a comedy show. It is our job" Tawni said.

I laughed at her and turned to Sonny "hey Sonny do you want to go out tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah where are we going?" she asked.

"It is a surprise" I answered.

"Please tell me!" she said.

"Nope"

"Pwease Chad!" she said while doing her puppy dog eyes.

"They don't work on me" I told her.

"They do normally" she said.

"Well not today. I'll pick you up at 8" I said.

"Fine" she replied.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" she asked.

"We are so good" I replied.

I walked out the room with a big smile on my face.

The only problem was where would I take Sonny?

**Sonny's POV**

Chad left the room and I had a massive smile on my face. I was glad that he wasn't angry with me and I was happy to know that he still loved me.

'_I wonder where he is taking me' _I thought to myself.

**End of chapter 14 :D Sorry it is shorter this time :( Got kinda stuck haha review and send any suggestions :) xx**


	15. Chapter 15 The meadow

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter 15**

**~The Meadow~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately :(**

**Previously**

**Chad left the room and I had a massive smile on my face. I was glad that he wasn't angry with me and I was happy to know that he still loved me. **

'_**I wonder where he is taking me'**_** I thought.**

**Sonny's POV**

I finished work and decided to go home to get ready for my date. After a few seconds I was home and Alice came running up to me.

"Please let me help you get ready for your date!"

"Wait how did you know I had a date?" I asked.

She looked at me and shouted "Duh! Vampire with vampire powers here!"

"Oh sorry" I said.

"So can I help you?" she asked.

"Sure" I answered.

"Wait!" Rosalie shouted and ran towards me.

"Let me do your hair and make-up" she begged.

"Fine" I agreed.

"Yay!" she said.

"So where is Chad taking you tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know" I answered.

"I do!" shouted Alice.

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"No sorry" she answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Chad already called me telling me not to tell you" she explained.

I laughed to myself.

We ran up to my bedroom and Alice went straight to my closet. Within a few seconds she had picked out 10 possible outfits.

Rosalie made me sit in the chair and in a few minutes my hair was done. It was in loose curls.

"Time for make-up!" she said excitedly.

I sighed.

After a few seconds I was done and it was time to try on the clothes.

"I don't know what to wear" I said to Alice hoping she would reveal the secret destination to me.

"Hmmm... I know the perfect thing!" she said and ran back to my closet.

I waited for a couple of seconds and Alice came back out.

"Try this on" she ordered.

"Ok"

I went into my closet to get changed in private. I put on the clothes and went back outside to Alice and Rosalie.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful" they both replied.

I was wearing skinny jeans, a long white t-shirt which said 'Love' on it, a black cardigan and my converses.

"Thanks for helping me" I said.

"You're welcome" they replied.

"Demi! Come down here!" Emmett shouted.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. I think the dog is here" Alice replied.

I ran down stairs and saw everyone sat in the lounge.

Alice and Rosalie were right behind me.

As we walked in Alice shouted "I was right the dog is here!"

"Hey!" Taylor shouted.

"You mess up my vision!" Alice shouted at him.

"Whatever!" Taylor shouted back.

"Jasper do your thing" I said.

Jasper calms them down.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he replied.

"So why was I called?" I asked.

"Well-" Carlisle started explaining.

"Wait before you start, am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No" Carlisle said while laughing.

"Phew that's good" I replied.

"Anyway wanted to give you this" he said while pulling out a necklace.

"It has the Cullen crest on it" he explained. He handed the necklace over to me and said " It shows that you are part of the Cullen clan" he said.

"Wow thank you" I said while putting on the necklace. "It's beautiful"

"Speaking of beautiful are you going out somewhere?" Esme asked.

"Yeah" I answered

"Who?" Taylor shouted.

"You know the boy!" Robert said.

"What boy?" Emmett shouted.

"Calm down guys!" I shouted at them.

"Who is the dude that you are going out with?" Taylor asked.

"Ok I am going back out with Chad."

"WHAT?" Emmett and Taylor shouted.

"Look we love each other!" I shouted back.

"But he made you run in front of a car!" Jasper said.

"I overreacted and accidentally ran in front of the car!"

"Well I'm not letting you go on this date!" Emmett said.

"What?" I shouted at him.

"I agree with him" Taylor said.

"Wow that's a first" Bella said.

Alice laughed and gave her a hi-five.

"I agree with them too Demi. The guy is bad news." Jasper said.

"What? I love Chad can't you understand that? You promised me that you would be less protective and I am a vampire now I can look after myself nothing can actually kill me!" I shouted back at them.

"Demi-" Taylor started saying.

"Just forget it" I said while walking out.

It was 7:59 Chad would be here soon so I decided to go wait by the front door.

**Chad's POV**

I drove back to my house after work and decided what I was going to wear on my date. I was taking Sonny somewhere really special and I hoped she liked it.

I put on some jeans and a white t-shirt. I put on my leather jacket and trainers. Now it was time to fix my hair. It had to look absolutely perfect but also scruffy at the same time. Before I knew it, it was 7:50. I ran out to my car and drove to Sonny's house.

I got there at exactly 8:00. I went to knock on the door. Sonny opened it and looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow you look beautiful" I said.

"Thanks" she answered. Normally she would have been blushing.

"So shall we go m'lady?" I asked and held out my arm.

"We shall" she said while laughing and taking my arm.

I opened the car door for her and then ran round to my side.

I started driving and she asked "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" I told her.

"Fine" she said.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" she asked.

"We are so good" I answered while smiling.

"So going to tell me where we are going?" she asked again.

"No chance" I answered while smiling.

We both started laughing and I knew that this was going to be the perfect night.

**Robert's POV**

I felt bad about the fight with Demi. I wasn't really involved but she was right. The whole family did promise to be less protective of her. If she wants to go out with Chad she should.

Taylor was angry about it. Emmett was mad but not overly mad if you get what I mean.

Alice and Rosalie were mad at all the boys except for Carlisle. I had no clue who Bella was mad at though. I never did know what she was thinking. It was one of the many things that attracted me to her.

We heard Demi leave and then Taylor stood up.

"I can't let her go on a date with that boy" he said.

"Why" Alice asked angrily.

"Because they might start going out again and then she will get hurt again" Taylor replied.

"News flash Taylor they are already going back out!" Rosalie shouted.

"What Blondie?" he shouted.

"Firstly stop calling me Blondie and secondly he asked her if she would take him back yesterday" she shouted back.

"Rose, Taylor calm down" I said.

They both sat down and didn't speak.

"I don't see why you are getting so worked up about this" I told them.

"They are in love and we shouldn't interfere"

"Fine but I swear if he hurts Demi I am going to kill him" Emmett said.

"Ok" I said.

"Fine" Taylor agreed.

"Good now when Demi comes back you are going to apologize agreed?" I asked.

"Yes" they agreed.

"So that means the dog has to stay here until Demi comes back?" Alice whined.

"Yes" I told her.

"But-"

"No buts" I told her.

"Fine" she said.

**Sonny's POV**

I kept asking Chad the same question every few minutes but he would only answer 'it is a surprise!'

I even asked to drive at one point but he still said no. Then I saw a sign that said Lookout Mountain.

"Chad are you taking me to Lookout Mountain?" I asked.

"Yes and no" he answered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well I am kind of taking you to Lookout Mountain but at the same time I'm not" he explained.

"Ok" I said.

We parked and then Chad said "This is Lookout Mountain but I am now taking you to a different place" he told me.

"Ok" I said.

He got out of the car and opened my door.

"Thanks Chad" I said.

"You are welcome m'lady" I laughed and followed him.

We walked up to a little pathway and then walked through.

"Chad where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry I know where I am" he said calmly while taking my hand.

We walked for about 5 minutes and then came across a massive meadow.

"It's beautiful" I said.

It was filled with flowers and a perfect place for a date. The moon was out and everything. Also it was the one place where it made me sparkle.

"So do you like our meadow?" he asked.

"Our meadow? It doesn't belong to us Chad" I told him.

"It does now. Look at that sign" he said.

I looked at the sign and it said 'Channy's Meadow'.

"Awww Chad I love it"

"That's good" he said.

I hugged him and he returned it.

"So sonny can I ask for something?" Chad asked.

"Yeah sure what is it?" I asked.

"Kiss me" he said.

He leaned in and so did I. Our lips met and it felt like the perfect kiss until I could feel the burning in my throat. I pulled back from the kiss.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah it is just whenever I kiss someone it burns my throat" I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" he said.

"No it's alright it is a good kind of pain" I said.

We both laughed and lay on the grass. It felt perfect. We were always meant to be together.

"Sonny I have a few more things to ask if that is ok" Chad said.

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Is Rob like your actual brother?" he asked.

"No he is actually 108 years old. When I was younger he found me and then I was basically the human child that Esme and Carlisle couldn't have" I explained.

"Oh right" he answered.

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't know what you are going to say" he said.

"C'mon it can't be that bad"

"Ok Sonny?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"Turn me into a vampire"

**Ahhhh end of chapter 15 :) hope you like it! Pleaseee review! I love all your reviews and I promise I'll update soon! x**


	16. Chapter 16 I said no

**Who are you? It's complicated **

**Chapter 16**

**~I said No~ **

**Thank you for everyone's reviews on my last chapter :):) They were great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Previously**

"**Okay Sonny?" **

"**Yeah" I answered.**

"**Turn me into a vampire" **

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at Chad and thought I was going crazy. Did he really just ask me to turn him into a vampire?

"Sonny?"Chad asked.

"Sorry Chad I think I misheard you" I said to him.

"What do you think I said?" he asked.

"I thought you said 'turn me into a vampire'" I told him.

"I did" he replied.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Please Sonny it is the only way we can be together forever!" he said to me.

"And you are willing to give up your whole life, everything you have ever worked for just to become like me?"

"Yes!" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I love you Sonny and I don't want anything to come between us" he explained to me.

"No Chad"

"What?" he asked.

"I said no Chad" I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I am a killer Chad, you don't want to become like me you have your whole life ahead of you. You are the greatest actor of our generation and you want to throw all of that away?" I asked him.

"For you, yes" he said.

"But-"

"No buts Sonny. I want to become like you please."

"I'm sorry I can't"

He sighed and said "Well at least you finally admitted that I'm the best actor our my generation"

We laughed and lay on the grass. My head was on his chest and his head was on mine.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked me.

"Pardon?"

"I mean why are you so against me becoming like you?" he asked.

"Because you are young and can have a full life" I told him.

"It won't be much of a life if I can't spend it with you" he told me.

"I'll still be near you but you will have a good life one that I can never have" I told him.

"Don't worry Sonshine I will find a way to become like you. I always get my way" he whispered in my ear and laughed.

I laughed with him and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think it is getting a little late. Won't your parents be worried?" I asked.

"No I don't live with them" he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah I can stay here all night if you want to"

"That sounds good" I said.

I sat down and he put his arm around me pulling me back to the ground. I laughed at him.

After a couple of hours talking Chad fell asleep and I listened to his breathing.

**Robert's POV**

I watched Taylor as he was trying not to fall asleep. It was quite funny. I found it most amusing because I could hear his thoughts.

'_Must stay awake' _he thought I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Taylor asked me.

"You are quite funny when you are tired" I told him.

"Ok how about if I go to sleep and you wake me up when she comes back" Taylor said.

"Alright mate but where are you going to sleep?" I asked him.

"Well according to you vampires I am a dog but I am actually a werewolf so I am used to sleeping on the floor" he told us.

After a couple of seconds Taylor had passed out on the floor.

"Wow he wasn't joking" Rosalie said while laughing.

"Rob you are not going to leave him there are you?" Bella asked.

"Where can I put him?" I asked.

"On a sofa maybe?" she said.

"Alright but don't tell him that I lifted him up because he will literally kill me" I said while laughing.

I listened to Alice's mind and saw that she was having a vision.

**(sorry guys I accidentally said Alice can read minds in the last chapter but she can see the future! Sorry :S) **

"Alice is having a vision" I called out.

I could see it clearly in her mind.

Chad was asking Demi if she would turn him into a vampire and she was saying no.

Alice came out of her vision and said "wow they really love each-other"

"Who really loved each-other Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Chad and Demi it is really cute" she answered.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Chad asks Demi if she will turn him into a vampire but she says no" Alice explained.

"How is that cute?" I asked.

"You saw Robert! Chad says he wants to be with Demi forever by being turned into a vampire but then she says no because he has a full life ahead of him" she explained.

"I still don't see how it is cute" I told her.

"Doesn't it remind you of two people?" she asked me.

"Who?" I asked.

"You and Bella!" she shouted at me.

"Well kind of but it was the other way round" I said to her.

She sighed and said "Whatever I still think that it is cute"

A few seconds later she had another vision. She drew this one on a bit of paper.

"This is really unusual. Alice doesn't usually have 2 visions one after the other" Jasper said looking confused. I could see the picture and it was quite cute.

In the picture there was a picture of Demi and Chad. He was asleep and she was listening to his breathing. It really did remind me of Bella and me before she was a vampire. I smiled and it.

"Looks like Demi is going to be out all night" I said.

"What?" Emmett shouted.

"Calm down Emmett look at them in the picture. Alice is right they are cute and they do remind me of Bella and me" I told him.

"Fine but I am talking about this with her tomorrow, because we have to survive with the dog snoring all night" Emmett said.

I laughed at him.

"It's not funny" he told me and walked off.

"Robert do you think that Demi will turn Chad into a vampire?" she asked.

"I don't think so"

"Oh right" she said and walked away. Jasper went with her.

Bella came up to me and hugged me.

"I'm going see you later" Rose said while leaving. She still didn't like the fact that Bella had chosen to be a vampire.

Carlisle and Esme left before Alice had her vision. They were looking at her new project for the house.

"Do you want to go for a mid-night run?" I asked her.

"It's like you are reading my mind" she said while laughing.

"Nah. I just know you" I said.

"That's good" she told me.

We kissed. I loved our kisses they were so cute. Great now I sound like Alice.

**Chad's POV**

I tried my best to convince Sonny to turn me into a vampire but she wasn't having it. I will get her to turn me into one soon though. We are perfect together and I can't live without her.

**Sonny's POV**

I lay there while Chad sleeps. He looks so peaceful. I can't remember what it is like to sleep. I looked up to the sky and saw the sun. I was sparkling as the sun hit my ice-cold skin. I looked at my phone and it was 8:00. We had to be at work at 8:30. I tried to wake Chad up.

"Chad wake up" I said.

He wasn't waking up.

"And he thinks I'm stubborn" I said to myself.

I sat up and he tried to pull me back down but I was stronger than him.

"Sonny please" he murmured in his sleep.

"Chad you are going to be late for work!" I told him.

He groaned at me.

"Chad they are going to kill Mackenzie in Mackenzie Falls!" I shouted.

"Noooo!" he screamed and sat up.

"Oh look you are up" I said with a smile on my face. He laughed at me.

"C'mon Chad you are going to be late for work" I told him.

"We have plenty of time" he said while yawning.

"No we don't it is 8:00" I told him.

"What!" he shouted.

"Yeah so come on!"

"There is no way I can get home and to work on time" he told me.

"Get on my back Chad" I said to him.

"No I am not letting you give me a piggy back!" he said to me.

"It will get you to your house quicker and no-one will see us" I said to him.

"That doesn't matter when your brother gave me one I threw up!" he told me.

"Well close your eyes!" I said.

"Fine" he said.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" he asked.

"We are so good- now get on my back" I replied.

He sighed and got on my back.

"Are your eyes closed?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"Good let's go"

**Chad's POV**

I got on Sonny's back and closed my eyes. I really hated the sick feeling but if I want to get to work on time I'm going to have to be a man. A man that is on a woman's back. Wait shouldn't this be the other way round?

Before I had time to tell Sonny we had gone. After a few seconds we were outside my house and I was clinging on to Sonny for dear life.

"Chad? You can open your eyes now" she told me.

"Thanks" I replied.

I ran inside got changed grabbed my scripts and ran back outside to Sonny.

"I don't think we are going to make it in time" I said to her.

"We can if..."

"If what?" I asked her.

"If you let me drive" she said.

"Fine" I threw her my keys and she ran round to the driver's side.

I got in after her and she sped off.

"Sonny slow down we are going to get a ticket!" I shouted at her.

"I haven't been caught yet" she said back to me with a cheeky grin.

I laughed and after a couple of minutes we were at the studio. We were early to the studio as well.

"I am never going to let you drive again" I told her.

"At least we got to the studio early!" she said to me.

I laughed at her and she laughed with me.

We got out of the car and walked into the prop house. When we got there Tawni came running up to us.

"OMG! You two are back together!" she said with a huge smile.

"Yeah" Sonny replied while hugging me.

We sat down when Alice and Robert came running in.

"Demi we have a problem" Robert shouted.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"The Volturi, they are coming" Alice said.

**Ahhh end of chapter 16 :) Hope you liked it please review :) I'll update again soon x**


	17. Chapter 17 The Volturi

**Who are you? It's Complicated**

**Chapter 17**

**~The Volturi? ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or twilight coz if I did I would have Edward haha x**

**Previously:**

"**Demi we have a problem" Robert shouted.**

"**What's happened?" Sonny asked.**

"**The Volturi they are coming" Alice said.**

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at Alice in disbelief. The Volturi couldn't be coming. Why would they? I was so caught up in my own thoughts that Ididn't answer anyone's questions. When I was younger Robert and Emmett told me about the Volturi.

"Sonny?" Chad asked while shaking me. He was getting worried and so was I.

The Volturi never come unless it is something important.

Maybe they are coming because of me?

Maybe they wanted to know why I was a vampire.

Or Chad. Chad knew too much about vampires.

"What is she thinking?" Alice asked Robert.

"She is thinking about the Volturi and why they are coming. She thinks that it could be to do with her or Chad. Maybe her and Chad" Robert explained.

**Chad's POV**

I saw Sonny's face drop when Alice mentioned the Volturi.

'_Who are the Volturi?' _I thought to myself.

I started shaking Sonny while calling her name.

No response.

"What is she thinking?" Alice asked Robert.

'_I wonder if they are mad at me. Wait Chad stop thinking about this'_ I yelled at myself.

"She is thinking about the Volturi and why they are coming. She thinks that it could be to do with her or Chad. Maybe her and Chad" Robert explained.

"Why would these Vulture people come for me?" I asked.

"They are the Vol-Tur-i" Alice told me while saying Volturi slowly.

"Whatever why are they coming for me?" I asked.

"Because you know too much about vampires" she told me.

"Why is that a problem? And who are the Volturi?" I asked.

"The Volturi are like the royal family for vampires. They make them stick to certain rules. One of them being don't expose yourself to humans" she explained.

"What? None of you have exposed yourself" I told her.

"Chad, we told you that we are vampires. You know nearly everything about us. You know too much for a human who shouldn't know anything about us at all!" Alice stressed to me.

"Well how about if I pretend that I don't know anything about you?" I suggested. "I am the greatest actor of our generation!"

"Impossible" Sonny answered.

That was the first time she had talked in ages.

"What?" I asked.

"Aro is the leader of the Volturi. He can go into your mind with a touch of your hand. He will know everything" she explained.

"I really don't want to see Aro again. Especially with another human knowledge problem" Robert said.

"Wait what if they don't want to see Demi or Chad?" Alice said.

"What are you thinking Alice?" I asked.

"Maybe they want to see if Bella is actually a vampire. Also Aro wouldn't come all the way here for a human who knows too much" she explained.

"But more than 1 human knows about you guys" Tawni said.

"What?" Alice said.

"Think about it. The whole So Random cast knows and so does Chad. If the Volturi are real then they might come to kill us all" Tawni explained.

"Wow you actually said something smart" I said to her.

She came over to me and hit my round the head.

"Ow!" I complained.

She laughed and walked away.

"She is evil" I whispered to Sonny.

She laughed and hugged me.

"Don't worry Sonshine" I said.

"Who is Sonshine?" Alice asked.

"Sonny" I answered.

"You mean Demi"

"No Sonny"

"Demi!"

"Sonny!"

"Demi"

"Sonny"

"Dem-"

Sonny interrupted our fight and said "Just call me Sonny please!"

"Fine" Alice said.

"So I have to call you Sonny too?" Robert asked.

"Yes it would make everything easier" she said.

"Fine" he answered.

"Good now more details. Alice did you see anything else about the Volturi" she said.

"No but Aro, Caius and Marcus **(Sorry if I spelt it wrong :( haha) **are coming. If they leave their place in Italy it must be pretty serious" Alice explained.

"Maybe they are not coming" Sonny said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"I can tell you these things" Robert said.

"I know but it is polite to ask people what they are thinking instead of looking into their mind" I told him.

"Yeah but it's not my fault" he said.

"Anyway I was saying how do you know that everyone is coming? Maybe Jane, Alec, Demetri and the rest are coming and taking us to Italy" Sonny suggested.

"I don't know" Alice admitted.

"The girl is right" said a random voice.

"Who was that?" I asked holding on to Sonny.

Then Jane, Alec and Demetri walked in.

"Jane" Robert said.

"Robert" she answered.

"Let me guess them two are not the best of friends" I whispered to Sonny.

"Your guess is right" she whispered back.

**Sonny's POV**

Jane, Alec and Demetri walked in.

"Jane" Robert said not sounding very happy. I don't blame him. He told me all about his visit to the Volturi. It was before he found me. He nearly got killed but luckily he didn't but they promised that Bella was going to be a vampire before they return.

"Robert" Jane answered.

"Let me guess them two are not the best of friends" Chad whispered into my ear.

He had no idea!

"Your guess is right" I whispered back.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Alice asked.

"Wow the person who can see the future doesn't know why we are here and the person who can read minds is keeping quiet" Jane said.

"Just tell us why you are here" Alice told her.

"Fine. Aro wants to see your newest family member" she explained.

"No" Robert said to her.

"What?" she asked.

"I said no" he told her starting to get angry.

"And why would you say that?" she asked.

"Aro has tried to get me and Alice. He is not having Sonny. He will never have Sonny she is my sister" he shouted at her.

"That is not your decision" she calmly said back to him.

"Well I said no" he shouted.

Jane ignored him and looked straight at me. I knew her power and what she could do. I just needed to be ready. My power could easily go against her power.

Robert looked at me. He knew what I was thinking and slowly but quickly shook his head.

"What is your name?" she asked me.

Before I could answer Robert shouted "Jane don't even think about it"

"I can use my power whenever I want" she told him.

"But not on my little sister" he told her.

"Who is going to stop me?" she asked.

"I will" Alice shouted at her.

"Whatever" she answered and looked straight back at me.

"I still need to know your name"

"Sonny" I answered.

"Nice name. Aro will like it" she said.

Robert growled.

"Calm down Robert" Alice told him.

"Yes you should calm down" Jane said.

"Sister we should go" Jane's twin Alec said.

"In a minute" she said.

She looked straight at Chad.

"And what is your name?" she asked.

"Chad" Chad answered.

"Hmmm human. Why are you holding hands with Sonny?" she asked.

"We are going out" I answered for him.

"Really? A human and vampire. Just like Robert and Bella. I guess Chad will be a vampire soon"

I growled at her.

"It is only fate Sonny. If you two are meant to be together forever he will be a vampire. Who would change him though?" she asked.

"Don't go near him!" I shouted at her while standing in front of Chad.

"Believe me I won't" she said to me.

"I don't really trust you" I told her.

"Good tip for Chad. Never trust a vampire" she said.

"I think it is time for you to leave" I told her.

"I don't think so. I have a task set from Aro. Let's go everyone" she said.

"Stay here Chad. I'll be back in a few days" I told him

"No the boy comes to" she said.

"No" I shouted.

"Yes he does" she said to me.

Chad stood up and held my hand.

"Just don't hurt my Sonny" he said.

"We'll see about that" she said and walked out.

Chad, Robert, Alice and I followed her out.

We were going to Italy.

The place with the Volturi.

The place where they could kill me.

**Eeepp! That is the end of the chapter! Please review! **__**I really want to know what you thought :) I'll update soon x **


	18. Chapter 18 I nearly lost her

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter 18**

**~I nearly lost her~ **

**Previously**

**We were going to Italy.**

**The place with the Volturi**

**The place where they could kill me**

**Sonny's POV**

I held on to Chad's hand as we made our way to Italy. I felt nervous. If only jasper were here to calm me down. I promised myself that I would do anything to save Chad.

"Are we nearly there?" I asked.

"Yeah" Alice answered.

We were on a plane. They always made me nervous.

We finally landed and rented a car. We drove to the base of the Volturi.

"I can't believe that we are here again" Robert said.

Bella laughed at him "Don't worry maybe this time I can save you"

"Don't think so Bells" he told her.

I laughed at them and Chad put his arm around my shoulders. I could tell he was still shaken about Alice's driving. Alice drove the car even faster than I did.

_*Flashback*  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Chad asked Alice_

"_No! I love this car!" she told him_

"_But you are driving way too fast!"! He told her._

"_Chad there are two things you should know. _

_You never keep the Volturi waiting._

_You never try to take over driving from me especially when I am in a yellow Porsche!" _

"_I think you should be quiet now" I whispered to Chad._

"Okay sorry" he whispered back.

_*End of flashback*_

We got to the doors and walked inside.

Jane was waiting for us and I was starting to get nervous.

"You took your time" she said to us.

We didn't answer.

"Follow me" she ordered and we did what she said.

We walked down a long corridor until we came to two massive doors. She pushed them open and we walked into the throne-room.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting on their thrones.

We walked into the centre and stopped.

Aro got out of his seat and walked up to Robert.

"We meet again Robert" he said.

"Aro" he replied.

The he noticed Bella.

"Bella! I see that you are now a vampire!" he said excitedly

"Aro" she answered.

She slipped her hand into Roberts. I could tell that she was scared.

"And hello Alice"

She didn't answer.

"Well you came through on your promise. But now I see that you have created a new vampire" he told them and looked at me.

I held on to Chad's hand.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"Sonny" I answered.

"And what is your friends name?" he asked.

I didn't want to tell him but I knew I had to "Chad" I answered.

He took my hand that was holding Chad's and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds he opened them again.

"Your mind is so interesting" he told me.

I just looked at him waiting for him to release my hand.

"I see that you have a rare power. Telekinesis"

"And now you have seen everything" I told him and released my hand.

"I also see that you are in love with a human" he told me.

"You would be correct" I told him.

He walked over to Chad and took his hand.

Chad stayed quiet luckily.

"Your mind is also interesting. You are in love with a vampire"

"Yes I am" he told him.

"It is just like Robert and Bella. The vampire doesn't want the human to be one of us. I wonder if you are going to end up like Bella?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

He turned his focus off Chad and on to me.

"So Sonny how would you like to join the Volturi?" he asked.

"What?"

"Nobody here has the power of telekinesis and you would be a great addition. Maybe you can convince your brother and sister to join to" he told me.

"No" I shouted.

"But why not?" he asked.

"She said no" Robert said.

" I heard her and I am seeing is she will change her mind" he told Rob.

"Well she isn't going to" he told him.

"Just give up Robert I can give her a better life. One without werewolves"

"They are my friends" I shouted.

"No they are enemies" he said.

"You just want to use me" I told him.

"No being part of the Volturi is a high honour" he told me.

"No it isn't" I told him.

"Well let's calm down now. If you change your mind you know where we are. Now on to the serious business" he said.

We all stared at him.

"The boy has to die" he told us.

**Marshall's POV**

Where is Sonny?

She should be here.

I saw Tawni and decided to ask her "Have you seen Sonny?"

"No sorry" she said and walked away.

I decided to leave it and go back to my office.

**Jasper's POV**

"Where is Alice?" I asked Carlisle

"Sorry I don't know" he answered.

"I haven't seen her or Robert all day" I told him.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen them either" he told me.

I walked over to Rose and asked her " Hey Rose have you seen Alice or Robert?"

"Pfftttt no" she answered.

"You're lying" I told her.

"No I'm not!" she shouted.

"Calm down and tell me where they are!" I told her.

"Fine" she answered.

"Good" I told her.

"Alice had a vision earlier and Robert saw it in her mind"

"What was it about?" I asked.

"She saw the Volturi"

"What?" he asked.

"They went to go warn Sonny and Chad and I haven't seen them since" she said.

"Why did they go and warn Sonny and Chad?" I asked.

"They think that the Volturi might want to kill them"

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It is like the Bella and Robert situation again" she told me.

"Why didn't they tell any of us?" I asked.

"They didn't want you guys to follow and get worried" she answered.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I forced it out of them" she answered.

I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"What is wrong Jasper?" she asked.

"I can't believe that Alice went to them without telling me" I answered.

"Don't worry Alice is strong. She'll be fine" she told me.

"Last time she went I nearly lost her though" I answered.

**End of chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**I promise I'll update soon :) **


	19. Chapter 19 The fight

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter 19**

**~The fight~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chad's POV**

I held onto Sonny's hand. I could tell that she was nervous. To tell the truth so was I.

But I would never admit that out loud!

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper- the greatest actor of my generation! I'm not afraid of anything!

Except big spiders and heights...

And a room full of vampires...

I looked over at Rob. One of the vampire dudes was talking to him.

What was his name? Aero? No that is a chocolate bar.

I think it was Aro.

'_It doesn't matter!'_I mentally shouted at myself.

He came over to me and Sonny and took her hand.

I was about to shout at him and say 'Oi that's m'lady!' but I didn't.

He could easily kill me within seconds and make it look like an accident.

"Your mind is so interesting" he told Sonny "I see that you have a rare power- Telekinesis"

"And now you have seen everything" she replied and took back her hand.

For somebody that is meant to have a bright personality she sure does have attitude!

Must be a vampire thing

"I also see that you are in love with a human" he said.

"You would be correct" she told him.

Again with the attitude but I still love her! It is actually quite funny to watch but since I am the only one in here that can be physically eaten I will remain quiet!

He came to me and took my hand.

Sonny looked like she wanted to object but she kept quiet.

"Your mind is also interesting. You are in love with a vampire?" he said to me sounding surprised.

"Yes I am" I told him.

He started to talk about Robert and Bella and about their relationship. I could hear shouting but I wasn't really listening until I heard what I really didn't want to hear.

"So Sonny how would you like to join the Volturi" Aro asked.

"What?" she shouted

"Nobody here has the power of telekinesis and you would be a great addition to the family, maybe you could convince your brother and sister to join too!" he told her.

"No!" she shouted at him

'_Thank god!'_I thought to myself.

"But why not?" he asked.

"She said no" Robert told him.

"I heard her, but I am seeing if she will change her mind?" he said back to Rob.

"Well she isn't going to" he told Aro.

"Just give up Robert! I can give her a better life! One without those horrible werewolves" he told Rob.

"They are my friends" Sonny replied.

"No, they are the enemies" he told her.

"You just want to use me" she told him.

"No! Being part of the Volturi is a high honour" Aro defended himself.

"No it isn't" Sonny shouted.

"Well let's calm down. If you change your mind you know where we are. Now onto the serious business" he said.

We all stared at him wondering what he was going to say next.

"The boy has to die"

My heart started pounding.

I knew he meant me.

I was the only 'boy' in here!

It was the first time that I would ever admit that I was scared.

I was more than scared!

Sonny started growling.

Robert, Alice and Bella crouched into hunting positions.

That is how the fight began!

Sonny was standing in front of me.

Robert was in front of Bella and Alice was next to him.

**Robert's POV**

I stood in front of Bella.

I knew that she was a vampire but I didn't want to see her get hurt. I read Jane's mind and I knew she was going to use her 'power' on someone.

I think she was going to use it on Chad.

I whispered into Bella's ear "Can you shield us? Jane is going to use her pain power"

"Already done it" she whispered back while smiling.

We always call Jane's power the 'pain power' because she causes pain.

I always say to Bella that it is because she is a pain in the butt.

I hate her.

She thinks that she can boss everyone around because she can hurt you.

'_Focus Robert! There is a fight going on here!' _I told myself.

I was glad that nobody could read my thoughts!

Demetri – I also hate him- ran towards Sonny.

She growled at him.

She ran up to him and flipped him.

Alec- Jane's twin- came running up to me.

I ran at him and we both collided except that I smashed into the wall.

Again

Alice and Bella went to go help Sonny.

Chad's face was shocked and scared.

In his thoughts he was thinking about Sonny. He was worried. So was I.

The fight was beginning to get out of hand when Aro shouted "STOP!"

We all obeyed him.

"Maybe the boy doesn't have to die" he said.

"I could have told you that!" I shouted at him.

"I'll make you a deal" he said.

"What?" I answered.

"Turn the boy and he won't have to be killed"

"Fine" I told him.

"Good now go before you tear up my throne room again" he told us.

"Our throne room!" Caius and Marcus shouted at him.

Sonny was shocked.

I knew she didn't want Chad to be a vampire

"Come on" I said and we all left the room

We walked to Alice's Porsche in silence.

Sonny didn't say a word the whole way home.

She just held onto Chad.

When we finally got back to the house I decided to speak to Sonny when everyone else went inside.

"Sonny I'm- "

She didn't let me finish.

"How could you?" she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You told them that we would change Chad" she told me.

"But we are not" I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"We don't have to change him straight away we can wait a few years" I told her.

"But he deserves a normal life!" I told him.

"Let's go inside" I told her.

She followed me inside and got happier when she saw Alice get told off by Jasper.

"Why did you do that to me?" he shouted at her.

"I'm sorry please forgive me" she said.

"How do you know that I will?" he said.

"I can see the future" she said.

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"See!"

"Please never do that to me again!" he said to her.

"I won't" she said.

They kissed.

I went over to Bella and hugged her.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad came over to me and hugged me.

"So are you going to change me?" he asked.

"I don't know" I answered.

"Please Sonny I am ready. I'll only be seventeen once and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he told me.

"Can you wait?" I asked.

"It depends how long" he said.

"Two years" I told him.

"No that is way too long!" I told her.

"You're lucky Robert wanted to make me wait 5 years!" Bella said.

"It was for your safety but you are too stubborn!" Rob said to her.

They laughed at each other.

"Ok then wait for 1 year" I told Chad.

"One year?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"That is still too long" he told me.

I went into his arms and said "Then just wait"

"Anything for you" he said.

"Good" I replied

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So are we good?" I asked.

"We are so good" he said.

I laughed at him.

Then a thought came to me.

It is one year until Chad becomes like us.

One year until I ruin his life

Or do I?

**End of chapter! The next chapter will be the last :( But don't worry there is a couple of twists and surprises so please carry on reading and I'll update soon :P **


	20. Chapter 20 The surprise

**Who are you? It's complicated**

**Chapter 20**

**~The surprise~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Twilight! Don't you know that by now? Haha**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Previously**

**It is one year until Chad becomes like us**

**One year until I ruin his life**

**Or do I?**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad came running in with a worried look on his face.

"Sonny I need to tell you something" he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"There is a massive problem" he replied.

**2 days before**

We decided to go on a family picnic.

I know what you are thinking but it wasn't my idea!

Vampires can't even eat!

It was Chad's idea; he wanted the wolves to come too.

I think he wanted them to come because they would eat the food that he brought.

We went to the meadow.

I should say Channy's meadow.

It 'belonged' to me and Chad.

We vampires were sparkling and Chad was tracing patterns on my hand.

I hugged him and quickly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're sweaty" I said while laughing.

He laughed with me and then took off his shirt, revealing an eight-pack.

"Wow" I said.

"Like what you see Munroe?" he asked.

"Defiantly Cooper" I replied while smiling.

He smiled back at me and gave me another hug.

"C'mon guys enough of that I'm starving!" Taylor whined.

"I think he wants food" I whispered to Chad.

"Ya think?" he replied.

We both laughed when Taylor interrupted us.

"Look I have good hearing and a hungry stomach!"

"Go look in the picnic basket then" Chad told him.

"Fine" he replied "Come on guys"

Taylor and some of his pack went to the picnic basket and started stuffing their faces.

"Save me some!" Chad told them.

"You snooze you lose!" Taylor shouted at him

"I think you should go save the rest of your food" I said to Chad.

"Nah I'd rather stay here with you" he said to me.

I laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You love me more than food" I said to him.

He laughed at me and I joined in.

The time went quickly and before I knew it the moon was out.

"We should go home" Chad said.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Not really but I do" he replied.

"That made no sense" I told him.

"Well since you won't turn me, I still have to sleep and I have work tomorrow" he told me.

"Fine" I said.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" I asked.

"We are so good" he answered while laughing and getting up.

We walked back to my house.

"Thanks for walking me home" I said.

"You're welcome" he answered.

"So do you want to stay the night?" I asked.

"No it's okay I live closer to the studios and you are not driving me again" he answered while laughing.

I knew right then that something was wrong.

'_It's probably nothing' I told myself_

I hoped it was nothing.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow" I told him.

"Ok" he answered.

He kissed me and then walked into the darkness.

The next day I drove to work.

It felt weird not having Chad with me.

I got to the studios early and went into my dressing room.

I sat on my mini-couch and started thinking.

Chad was acting strange.

I don't know why.

He never wants to go back to his house.

And he loves my driving!

Okay that wasn't exactly true but still things weren't right!

I sat on my couch for an hour thinking.

Tawni came in and started shaking me.

"What?" I shouted at her.

"Sorry but you were freaking me out, it was like you were trying to be Alice seeing the future!" she told me.

"Sorry about the shouting" I said to her calmly

"That's ok just tell me what is on your mind" she said.

"Chad has been acting strange lately, I'm sure it's nothing" I told her.

"Okay" she said and sat down by her mirror.

I checked the time on my phone.

It was 9'o'clock.

I sighed.

Why does time go so slowly when you are a vampire?

I decided to go to Mackenzie Falls to see Chad.

He must be in by now.

I walked in and went over to Portlyn.

"Hey Portlyn have you seen Chad?" I asked.

"No he phoned in sick and said to me to make sure that nobody goes to check on him" she told me.

"Oh ok thanks" I replied.

"No problem" she said and walked away.

I walked slowly back to the prop house.

Now things were starting to get really weird.

Chad never phoned in sick.

Yesterday he was really hot as well.

It wasn't just the eight pack his temperature felt hot.

"Oh no" I whispered to myself.

I started running as fast as I could to Chad's house.

Thoughts were running through my head.

I finally got there and knocked impatiently on the door.

To my surprise Taylor opened the door.

"Where is Chad?" I asked.

"Well good morning to you to Sonny" he said.

"Where is Chad?" I repeated.

"He is sick" he replied.

"I've got to see him!"I said trying to push past him.

"No you can't maybe tomorrow" he said.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Don't worry Sonny he will be back at work tomorrow" Taylor said and closed the door.

I went round the whole perimeter of the house, which was massive!

I tried looking for an open window or something but the house was all locked up, making sure nobody could get inside.

Not even me.

I didn't return to the studios I just went back home.

I walked through the door and ignored everybody.

Robert came running up to me and stopped me from walking past.

"Hey Sonny shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.

"Maybe" I replied.

I had a sad expression on my face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry" I answered.

I tried not to think about it but I couldn't help it. I knew Robert was reading my mind.

"I'm sorry Sonny" he said and pulled me into a hug.

"It's fine" I answered.

"Are you sure that you are ok though?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"I asked.

"Well if Chad is ill I thought you would be worrying about him" he told me.

"But he is going to be fine because he has Taylor with him" I said and went up to my room.

I sat on my bed for hours.

I ignored my phone.

I didn't want to answer any calls or texts.

I was only thinking about Chad.

Why was he avoiding me?

Is he ok?

But all will have to be answered tomorrow.

I sat in the same spot all night staring out of the window.

I watched the sunrise and knew that I would be able to see Chad.

Hopefully

I changed my clothes, brushed my hair and went to the studios.

I sat waiting in the prop house.

I had a bad feeling but I thought it would go away after I see Chad walk through the doors.

I know it has only been a day but I miss his smirk and his sarcastic comments.

My cast walked through a few minutes later and sat waiting with me.

Then Chad came running through the doors with a worried look on his face.

His hair was messed up and didn't look perfect.

I knew something was wrong.

"What?" I asked but I didn't want to know the answer.

I hoped that he was just joking around but he wasn't.

"There is a massive problem" he replied.

"What's happened?" I asked starting to get really worried.

"Let's take a walk I really need to speak with you" he said.

He held out his hand and I took it.

We walked outside.

It seemed like the quietest journey.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To our meadow" he replied.

He was quiet for the rest of the journey.

When we got there he took my hands and said to me "Sonny Munroe I promise to love you forever"

"I promise to love you too" I said.

"But we can't be together" he said.

"What?" I choked.

"I'm a-"

He didn't finish his sentence.

"A what Chad?" I asked.

"Sonny I'm a werewolf" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"That is why we can't be together"

"Please Chad don't do this to me" I said.

"You have to forget me" he said.

"No! I can't I love you!" I shouted at him.

He let go of my hands.

Tears were falling out of his eyes.

"I love you too but this is impossible" he said.

"What is impossible?" I asked.

"Us" he replied.

"No we have to try!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry but I just need to tell you that I'm leaving"

"What?"

"Mr. Condor thinks I'm taking a vacation but I am leaving" he told me.

"How long?" I asked.

"However long I need" he answered.

"I'll wait for you" I said.

"You can't Sonny" he told me.

"Why not?" I shouted.

"Because you can't age people will notice! They would want to kill you and I can't have that!" he shouted at me.

"I'd rather be dead than not be with you!" I shouted back.

"I'm sorry this is how it has to be" he said.

"Who told you that?"

"I told myself that!" he said.

"But why?" I asked.

"You will be better without me" he said.

"No I won't!" I replied.

"The Volturi wouldn't like you being with a werewolf" he said.

"I don't care about the Volturi!" I shouted.

"But I care about you!" he shouted back.

"Then why are you leaving?" I asked.

"To protect you" he answered.

"How is that protecting me?" I asked.

"I can't hurt you anymore"

"Chad please don't go!"

"I'm sorry Sonny" he said.

He came over to me and kissed me.

Then a single impossible tear escaped from my eyes as I watched him morph and run into the woods.

I guess nothing is impossible anymore.

**The End**

**Ahhhhh I hope you liked it! Please review! There is a surprise though! I AM WRITING A SEQUEL! It will be on your computer screens soon :) **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and make sure you read the sequel when I write it!**


End file.
